La soeur de Duo
by megumi92
Summary: je ne sais pas résumé heu... lisez et dites moi ce que vous en penser
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**La sœur de Duo

**Auteur :**Micro92

**Série :**Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Alors on à du 1x2, du hétéro et oui mai vous verrez heu quoi d'autre?? Ha oui un peu de pouvoir psychique mais ça on verra plus tard.

**Disclameur :**Hé bien j'ai cherché partout mais il ne sont pas la donc pas à moi.

Merci à Yami Shino pour ses correction du chapitre.

Bonne lecture

**PROLOGUE**

''**La mission''**

**Blablabla chuchotement**

Pendant le briefing d'une mission entre les G-boys et les mads on pu entendre des cris de protestations.

-NON! Il est hors de questions que je participe à cette mission!! Hurla Duo.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda Quatre.

-Parce-qu'il n'y a pas UNE seule putain de raison pour que je sois le seul à être déguisé en fille pour cette mission! Répondit Duo presque à bout de nerf et en se levant de sa chaise.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça vu qu'il y a pleins de raisons. Se pressa de rétorquer le professeur G.

-Ah oui! Et lesquelles? Questionna Duo.

-Tout d'abord tes cheveux sont longs puis tu as un corps et un visage fin et enfin tu es l'un des deux seul à avoir la voix qui peu monter dans les aigus. Répondit G tout sourire.

Duo se rassit sur sa chaise en faisant une moue boudeuse. G arborait un sourire satisfait et les autres ne purent qu'hocher la tète pour approuver les raisons du professeur G, puis un silence s'installa dans la pièce et se fut Wufei qui le brisa.

-Mais qui va être le deuxième à se déguiser? Demanda-t-il avant de sentir tous les regards se poser sur lui.

-Toi bien évidement. Répondit Maître O. Vus que Quatre a une voix plus grave que la tienne. Heero et Trowa ont le visage plus dur. Expliqua O avec le même sourire que portait G plus tôt pour Duo.

Après la remarque de Maître O, on pus entendre une floper de jurons en chinois ce qui fit lever quelques sourcils d'étonnement dans l 'équipe des G-BOYS.

-Il est hors de question que je me déguise en «onna» (_Onna: femme en japonais_.)

-Je compatis mon vieux, Dit Duo une main sur l'épaule du chinois tout en retenant tant bien que mal son fou rire, mais si nous voulons en finir avec cette guerre il faut bien faire des sacrifices **mais je te promets que nous allons nous venger de ses sacrifices parole de shinigami** .

-Alors tu acceptes Duo? S'enquit G.

-Oui mais à une condition. Dit-il en arborant son célèbre sourire shinigami.

-Laquelle? Demanda Quatre.

-Eh bien, que je choisisse les vêtements que je devrai porter et je ne veux pas porter de Fuku (U_niforme des lycéennes (ainsi que les collégiennes) au japons_) . Dit-il avec une expression dégoûtée.

* * *

Note correctrice: je t'ai mis les significations des trucs en face des mots, car je sais que pleins de gens (dont moi lol) oublient toujours de regarder les def à la fin, ou alors les regardent mais ne se souviennent plus à quoi elles correspondent.

J'ai aussi reformulé certaines phrases qui n'étaient pas très français écrit.

Voilà^^

* * *

Plus j'écrivai ce chapitre et plus j'avais l'impression de lire une autre fic qui s'appelle "Boys to be boys to be girls" de Kineko en faite tous le prologue mis fait penser.

Alors vous en pensez quoi c'est ma première fic soyez sympa.

Une petite reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :**La sœur de Duo

**Auteur :**Micro92

**Série :**Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Alors on à du 1x2, du hétéro et oui mai vous verrez heu quoi d'autre?? Ha oui un peu de pouvoir psychique mais ça on verra plus tard

**Disclameur :**Hé bien j'ai cherché partout mais il ne sont pas la donc pas à moi

**Note de l'auteur :**Ne faite pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe je ne suis pas bonne en français.

**Merci à :**Yami Shino pour la correction. **Merci à :**Yaone-kami, Hahn tah Yhel et Tsuki pour leur reviews

**Chapitre 1**

**Premier pas dans un lycée pour fille**

De retour à la planque Quatre appela Sally pour savoir où ils pourraient se rencontrer pour avoir les informations nécessaires.

-Allo? Sally? C'est Quatre… Oui ça va et toi?… Peut-on se voir? Tous les six… Oui à 15h00… Dans ton appartement, d'accord, à toute suite.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres et leur dit avec un grand sourire.

-Nous avons rendez-vous chez Sally dans une heure alors pas le temps de manger Duo, nous partons de suite.

Duo, qui avais la tête dans le frigo, grogna avec un surimi au ketchup dans la bouche mais les suivit jusqu'à la voiture

Une heure plus tard, dans l'appartement de Sally, on pouvait assister à un récital de jurons en chinois et anglais ainsi que des protestations comme quoi il était convenu qu'il n'y aurait pas de Fuku. Mais entre les deux on pouvait très clairement distinguer la voix d'une femme qui leurs demandait de se taire très gentiment.

- Mais voyons. Fit la jeune femme, personne ne vous a dit que le lycée Roubert (_NDLA: C'est pas facile de trouvé des noms. T-T_) respectait les habitudes et les coutumes japonaises?

- Non! Personne ne nous l'a dit. Fit savoir Heero avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

- Bon, néanmoins vous devrez en porter un, Dit-elle puis en se retournant vers Duo. Viens dans ma chambre pour essayer le tien.

- D'accord. Dit Duo en entrant dans ladite chambre.

- Duo... Fit la jeune femme après avoir fermer la porte. Tu sais ce que tu risques en ayant accepté cette mission?

- Oui je sais. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en rabattant ses jambes sur sa poitrine et passant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser sans argument fiable.

- Tu sais, Dit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit, j'aurai pu faire quelque chose je sais pas, sinon tu compte faire quoi s'ils le découvrent?

- Mais ne t'en fais pas. Dit il en lui faisant un sourire. Ils ne le sauront pas si je fais attention comme jusqu'à maintenant.

BLAM (_Bruit d'une baffe sur une tête creuse_)

- Aie! Mais ça fait mal! Dit-il en se frottant la tête.

- Ils vont le découvrirent un jour ou l'autre et tu ne pourras plus le cacher et tu le sais... A moins de te faire opérer mais je doute que ça te plaise.

- Tu as raison... Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois me faire belle. Dit-il en se levant

Après avoir enfilé le Fuku et s'être maquillé, Duo sortit de la chambre. Il portait un petit chemisier blanc à manches courtes accompagné d'un petit ruban bleu, une petite jupe bleu à plis, des chaussettes blanches montées jusqu'aux genoux et tombant sur des baskets noir. S'attendant à entendre des rires et des moqueries il fut surpris de n'entendre que les mouches voler. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard pour s'apercevoir que ses coéquipiers avaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, puis il coupa le silence.

- Bah les gars? Il vous arrive quoi? Pouffa t-il sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- DUO?? Finirent-ils tous par dire d'une même voix.

- Bah qui croyiez vous que je suis? Le père noël? (_NDLA: Je précise que lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic c'était à noël_.)

- Bon nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Fit la voix de Sally. Après il faut qu'on aille acheter quelques vêtements et visiter le lycée qui ferme à 18h30. Alors Wufei c'est à toi de te changer et de te maquiller.

À ces mots Wufei devint blanc comme un linge mais la suivit du mieux qu'il put. Quand il fut sortit il ne s'étonna pas que la réaction de Duo fut aussi bruyante, mais de la voix qu'il prit.

- WOUA!! Wuwu comme tu es belle!! Dit-il en sifflant.

- MAXWELL c'est WU FEI! Et comment tu fais pour avoir une voix si féminine?

- Eh bien c'est simple. Dit-il en gardant cette voix. Tu sais les missions spéciales 02, ben je devais pour certaines me déguiser et donc j'ai appris sur le tas... Et il y a une autre raison plus perso que je ne peux vous divulguer, voilà ça te va?

- Oui merci. Dit-il ayant senti de la gène dans sa voix. Sinon t'as pris quoi comme pseudo moi c'est Meiran.

-Ok et moi Trinyté.

Sally choisit ce moment pour leur faire part de l'identité de la personne actuellement infiltrée dans les lieux depuis une semaine, et que des nouvelles arriveraient dans le courant de la semaine. Puis elle les emmena dans un magasin de vêtements, laissant les trois autres à la planque.

Trinyté était toute contente tandis que Meiran les suivait en traînant des pieds. Les courses fini, ils déposèrent les achats dans leur chambre du dortoir et Sally leur fit faire le tour des classes. Puis elle les emmena voir la directrices qui leur expliqua les règles à suivre, les horaires des cours, des repas et du couvre-feu. Finalement, elle les laissa retrouver Sally à l'infirmerie pour rencontrer la personne infiltrée qui n'était autre qu'Hilde.

Après avoir pris connaissance des différentes infos que Hilde leur avait fourni, elles (_NDLA: Enfin « ils » déguisés en fille c'est bête maintenant je me sens obligé de préciser. Shit. )_ retournèrent dans leur chambre pour se changer. Trinyté pris sa douche la première, laissant Meiran ranger ses affaires dans son armoire. En sortant de la salle de bain, Trinyté eut du mal à se démêler les cheveux. Étant dérangé dans sa méditation par les plaintes incessantes venant du natté, Wufei eut la bonté de lui proposer ses services.

- Dis tu ne voudrais pas que je te donne un coup de main?

- Super! Merci Wufei. S'empressa de répondre Duo avec un grand sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Wufei le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et commença sa bataille avec les noeuds de Duo.

- Dis moi? Où as-tu appris à démêler les cheveux? Demanda Duo sur le point de ronronner. Mise à part avec tes cheveux bien sûr.

Wufei resta silencieux un instant puis lui expliqua les raisons de son savoir.

- C'est simple... Commença-t-il. Je brossais souvent les cheveux de ma femme lorsque nous étions sur L5 avant sa mort. Finit-il à voix basse.

- Desolé de te faire revivre des souvenirs tristes.

- Non, c'est rien. Dit-il en faisant un petit sourire. J'ai bien pris son nom pour la mission.

- Ah? Fit Duo étonné. Je ne le savais pas.

- C'est normal, je ne l'avais dit a personne. Commença Wufei. Mais toi il vient d'où ton prénom si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- C'était le prénom d'une fille qui était sur L2 avec moi et les autres enfants avant la tragédie de l'église Maxwell (_NDLA: Enfin je sais plus trop si c'est ''la tragédie ou l'incendie'' ? v.v°_. _NDLT (traductrice^^): Oui c'est tragédie lol! En faite c'est « La tragédie Maxwell »_) Fit-il en essayant de cacher la tristesse dans sa voix.

Wufei compris qu'il avait toucher un point sensible alors ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus il attacha la natte de Duo et dit d'une voix qui se voulait entraînante.

- Et si nous allions manger?

- Ouai!! Je meurs de faim!!

Et ils se levèrent pour aller dans le réfectoire et y rejoindre Hilde. Après manger Hilde prit Trinyté à part.

- Trinyté tu sais que risque de te faire repérer avec cette mission? Demande t-elle un peu paniqué pour sa meilleur amie.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ça se passera bien ils n'y verrons que du feu et puis Sally aussi m'as fait la remarque. Et de toute façon ce n'est qu'une histoire de quelques jours rien de plus. Finit-elle par dire en partant rejoindre Meiran qui les attendait au fond du couloir.

Cette nuit là Duo ne put la passer dans le calme car au lieu de rêves il eut des cauchemars dans lesquels il revivait son passé.

- Non! Père Maxwell, sœur Hélène, grande sœur!! Criait-il en se débattant dans ses draps.

Cela réveilla Wufei qui se trouva en deux seconde prés de lui pour le réconforter, en le prenant dans ses bras. Il le berça, puis le sentant se calmer, il allait le reposer, quand il senti deux bosses au niveau de la poitrine de Duo. Ce n'était pas normal étant donné que Duo était un garçon, donc la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fût que Duo avait oublié de retirer sa fausse poitrine. Il le retourna donc doucement pour retirer cette dernière, quand il ne vit pas d'attaches il resta bloqué quelques instant, avant de le retourner de nouveau pour y découvrir que Duo avait une vrai poitrine. Le « jeune homme » cherchant un peu de chaleur ouvrit un peu les yeux pour trouver, non pas son drap, mais un Wufei aux yeux exorbités de surprise et coloré d'une teinte rouge. Suivant son regard, il constata qu'il ne regardait pas son visage mais son ventre et sa seule réaction fut de crier en le repoussant violemment.

- AAAAAH!! NON NE REGARDE PAS!!!!!! Cria de toute ces forces Duo au bord de l'hystérie.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq minutes. Hilde choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre après avoir reconnu la voix de son amie. Elle vit alors le spectacle suivant: Trinyté (_NDLA: Bon maintenant qu'on sait que c'est une fille on ne va plus l'appeler Duo. Sauf quand se sont les autres qui parlent ou quand ils sont tous réunis.)_ tournée vers la porte les bras en croix sur sa poitrine et Wufei le cul par terre rouge comme une tomate. Elle pris les draps de son amie et les mis sur ses épaules puis se retourna vers Wufei, qui étai toujours à terre, pour lui demander des explications.

- Duo faisait un cauchemar... Commença Wufei. Comme ça m'as réveillé je suis allé le calmer. Puis en le reposant j'ai cru qu'il avait oublié de retirer les rembourrages, donc j'allais les lui retirer en le tournant sur le ventre et comme je n'ai pas trouvé d'attaches je l'ai remis sur le dos. Je suis resté bloqué et Duo c'est réveillé il m'as vue. Il a crié en me repoussant et tu es arriver, voilà. Mais comment ça se fait que tu ais de la poitrine? Demanda t-il en rougissant.

- Bah en faite... commença Trinyté. Je suis une fille... Je vous l'ai cacher parce que je connais très bien vos point-de-vues sur les filles au combat... Alors qu'en garçon il n'y avait pas de problèmes... (_NDLT: Ta phrase ne voulais rien dire donc j'ai changé^^_). Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Mais, qui est au courant?

- Hé bien... commença Hilde. Il y a moi, Sally, le professeur G et même Réléna qui, comme tu peux le constater, peut garder des secrets personnels.

- Tant de monde que ça? Et Réléna aussi? Fit Wufei tout étonné.

- Oui, mais ne le dis pas aux autres s'toplais Feifei. Supplia Trinyté avec les ''Chibi eyes''.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, fit-il par automatisme. Et tu leur diras toi-même. Sinon tu t'appelles comment si ce n'est pas Duo?

- C'est Trinyté mais devant les autres tu pourrais continuer à m'appeler Duo s'toplais?

- Ah? Oui si tu préfères. Donc la fille de L2 c'étais toi-même... Dit-il. Et tu avais choisi Duo pourquoi en faite? Si ce n'est pas indiscret. Et tu a une sœur c'est ça? Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Et que fait-elle en ce moment?

- C'était en hommage à Solo que ma grande sœur -de quelques minutes- a choisi de s'appeler Niya et moi Trinyté, mais quelque jours après que Père Maxwell nous ait recueillie, il y eu un grand incendie -dut à une explosion au sous-sol- . J'ai appris plus tard que c'était OZ qui avait placé cette bombe. Père Maxwell nous avait fait sortir par une ouverture et nous étions allé rejoindre Sœur Hélène pour nous éloigner de l'église... Mais Niya y est retournée, refusant de laisser le père Maxwell à l'intérieur. Puis sœur Hélène m'as dit de rester là et qu'elle allait revenir avec ma sœur. Mais lorsque sœur Hélène est entrée dans l'église, il eu une autre explosion.

Trinité marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle, les larmes pointant dans ses yeux, mais elle repris son récit.

- Le souffle de cette explosion me fit voler à quelque mètres puis j'ai couru vers ce qui restait de l'église. J'ai vue Sœur Hélène à moitié enterrée par les débris... Elle est morte dans mes bras... Je me suis levée et j'ai tenté de retrouver Niya, sans succès, et depuis j'ai pris le nom de Duo et me suis faite passée pour un garçon pour me venger de OZ. Puis j'ai rencontré le professeur G qui m'as tout appris, et ce fut au moment de décider de qui parmis ses élèves partirait pour la mission ''Météore'' qu'il a découvert que j'étais une fille. Il a dû faire un choix difficile parce que -sans me venter- j'étais son meilleur élément donc ce fut moi qui ai été choisi... Voilà, tu connaîs toute l'histoire. Finit-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude par rapport à ce que le chinois allait dire.

Son silence l'inquiéta encore plus. Elle allait lui demander de dire quelque chose lorsqu'il choisi ce moment pour parler.

- Tu es bien la première onna -désolé du terme- que je connaisse à avoir autant de chance, mais ne t'en fais pas, moi c'est sûr je te laisserai continuer de piloter ton Gundam et puis pour cette mission tu as le déguisement qui te colle à la peau. Fini par dire Wufei un peu rouge.

- Merci Wufinou t'es un pote toi!

- C'est Wufei. Grognas t'il et la pris dans ces bras (_NDLA:Vraiment OOC notre chtis Wufei. Lui approuvé qu'une fille se batte._).

- Faudrait pas m'oublier. Fit Hilde avec une moue boudeuse pour rappeler sa présence aux deux autres dans la chambre.

Se rendant compte de leur position Wufei devint rouge et s'écarta un peu de la jeune fille, ce qui fit rire Trinyté, le rendant écarlate.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout. finit par dire Hilde. Mais demain on a cours alors au dodo. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, se dirigeant vers la porte, mais elle fut stoppée par une main lui maintenant bras.

- Dis tu ne veux pas rester cette nuit? Demande Trinyté avec les yeux remplis d'eau.

- D'accord... Mais il faudra que je parte avant 7h parce que ma voisine de chambre se lève à 7h et que si elle ne me voit nul-part elle va prévenir la veilleuse de nuit. Prévint-elle avant de se coucher avec elle dans son lit et Wufei dans le sien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :**La sœur de Duo

**Auteur :**Micro92

**Série :**Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Alors on à du 1x2, du hétéro et oui mais vous verrez heu quoi d'autre?? Ha oui un peu de pouvoir psychique mais ça on verra plus tard

**Disclameur :**Hé bien j'ai cherché partout mais il ne sont pas la donc pas à moi

**Petite annonce :**Je recherche une béta lectrice (ou "un" je n'est pa de préférance) si il y à une personne parmis vous qui serai intéressé laissez moi votre candidature

**Merci à :**Tahitian-Shaman pour sa review et merci de venir à tous les lecteur(trice) de venir lire ma fic.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2**

**Les nouvelles arrivantes **

_Voix off_

"blabla"

À fin de journée après les cours Hilde rendit visite à Sally pour lui faire part de se qui c'est passé la veille.

-Alors comme ça Wufei est au courant pour Trinyté? S'enquit Sally, et comment la-t-il sue et que pense t-il de tous ça?

-Eh bien, commença Hilde, Trinyté faisais un cauchemar, Wufei la calmé et c'est la qu'il la découvert, en essayent de lui retiré les rembourrage pour les faut seins, c'est se qu'il ma expliqué. Il ne la pas mal pris au contraire il veut la soutenir et ne l'empêcher pas de continuer le combat contre Oz ni la mission d'ailleurs.

-Ouf!! Souffla Sally, j'ai bien crut qu'il allait lui dire le contraire, merci Hilde tu peu y allé je parlerai avec Trinyté demain à la pause de midi, bonne soirée.

-D'accord mais ne soi pas trop sévère avec elle ok, allé bonsoir et à demain, Bye. Fit-elle en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Après le dernier cours de la matinée Hilde transmit le message de Sally à Trinyté qui se rendis à l'infirmerie. A peine entrée que Sally lui saute dessus pour lui poser ces questions.

-Est-ce que sa va? Alors comme ça Wufei est au courant? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à se sujet? Tu n'en fait qu'a ta tête.

-Sa va je vais bien, oui je sais mais c'était pas de m'as faute je faisais un cauchemar et il a voulu me réveiller et c'est là qu'il a tous découvert, oui tu m'avais prévenu et je n'en fais pas qu'a ma tête, fit Trinyté en lui tirant la langue. Et puis il m'a promis de ne rien dire aux autres et de ne pas m'empêcher de continuer de piloter DeahtScyth.

-Bien tu peux me raconté ton rêve si ça ne te dérange pas?

-Oui bien sur alors… Commença Trinyté.

Quinze minutes plus tard.

-Voila et c'est tous ce que je me souvient puis après je l'ais poussé en criant. Fini Trinyté en un souffle.

-Je vois, fit la doctoresse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Si ce soir tu fait un autre cauchemar tu m'en parle demain matin ok.

-Oui mais pourquoi?

-Juste pour que tu ne lé garde pas que pour toi et que sa ne te dérange pas dans ta mission, tu m'avait dit que tu ne faisais plus de cauchemar depuis un bout de temps n'est-ce pas?

Trinyté resta pensive un instant puis hochas la tête.

-Cela signifie peut être que tu passe une mauvaise période, dit la jeune femme en se dirigent vers la porte. Pour le moment je ne peu rien te dire mais demain n'oublie pas de passé me voir, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Aller passe une bonne nuit et à demain.

-Ouai tu à sans doute raison on verras demain, allé bonne soirée.

Et sur se Trinyté sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers les dortoirs, arrivée à sa chambre Wufei été déjà là sur son lit à contemplé la superbe couleur blanc cassé du plafond. À son arrivé il se leva et lorsqu'elle fut arrivé à son lit il lui dit.

-Y a Heero qui à envoyé un email pour nous dire qu'ils allaient intégré le lycée d'à coté pour nous aidé à retrouvé se fichu prof qui détiens les plan du nouveau produit d'Oz dans son ordinateur personnel, Termine t-il avec un reniflement haineux. Il m'a donné aussi leur identité pour que nous puissions les faire passé pour nos cousins et ami d'enfance.

-Super comme si on n'avez pas assez d'emmerde comme ça? En plus demain il y à les nouvelles qui débarque et si je me souvient bien elles font partie de Oz, alors on à plu beaucoup de chance de le retrouver, comme tu le dit si bien, se « fichu » prof et son ordinateur.

Partent en direction des douches Trinyté se retourna pour lui dire une dernière chose

-Et ne dit rein aux autres sur…

-Je sais, je ne dirais rien ne t'en fais pas, je te lai dit je te laisse se plaisir. Le coupa Wufei avec un petit sourire que Trinyté lui rendit avec joie et elle partie prendre sa douche.

Cette nuit ne fut que plus agité que la dernière et Wufei repris les même geste que la veille. Quand elle se réveilla elle ne le rejeta pas comme la foi d'avant(1), au contraire, elle le sera de toute ses force avec des soubresaut les larmes coulait à flots sur c'est joue, il continua de la bercé, puis elle se rendormi. Wufei resta quelque instant à lui caresser les cheveux. Puis une foi sûr qu'elle soit bien calmé et correctement endormi il fit de même et alla se coucher et se rendormir pour le reste de la nuit.

Wufei se réveilla en repensent à se qui c'est passé cette nuit, puis il regarda sa montre qui indiquai 7h45 il se tourna vers le lit voisin et fut surpris de ne pas voir l'américaine dedant à cette heure là, ainsi que ses affaire de cours, il se leva puis entra dans la salle de bain pris une douche rapide et parti au réfectoire pour prendre son petit déjeuné il croisa Hilde qui en sortait et lui demanda si elle navée pas vue Trinyté.

-Non désolé je ne l'est pas vue se matin, mais elle doit être partie voir Sally enfin je pence.

-Ok je te remercie, Dit-il avec un sourire. Bon je vais déjeuné à plus.

-Ouai à toute à l'heur.

Puis ils partirent chacun de leur coté.

A l'infirmerie

-Je voulais te voir à propos de mon cauchemar. Dit-elle avec un peu d'ésitation et de tristesse dans la voix.

-Trés bien, Dit Sally. Je t'écoute raconte moi ton cauchemar il n'y a personne à cette heur-ci.

-Ok alors…

Le cauchemar

Je me promenais dans les couloirs du lycée en tenu de préventer -d'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étai habiller comme sa- c'était le soir après les cours je devais aller voir un prof qui devais me donné des renseignements sur les plans que nous devions récupérer je ne sais même pas la tête qu'il a.

En tournant dans un des couloirs du lycée, je me retrouvais face à face avec moi-même en tenu d'Oz et je sui resté bloqué sur place je ne pouvais pas bouger ou plutôt je ne pouvais plu bouger.

Il y avait trois soldats de Oz que je n'avais pas vu venir. Deux d'entre eux me tenais par les bras et un autre avait une seringue qui et s'approchait de moi, je me suis débattue autant que j'ai pus mais ils me tenaient tellement bien que l'autre soldat a pu m'injecté son produit et se fut le noir.

Quand je me suis réveillé, je me trouvai attacher sur une sorte de table d'opération. Il y avait toujours mon double avec moi, j'essayer de lui demandé se qui se passé et quelle me détache, mais rien ne sortais aucun son juste du vent et j'ai commencé à paniqué. Surtout lorsque le scientifique, que je n'avais pas vu, s'approcha de moi avec une seringue et mon double ne bouger pas elle me regardait avec de la tristesse dans le regard.

Je senti la piqûre puis le produit entré en moi. Je me suis tournée pour voir la tête du scientifique il avais un sourire de savent fou qui vous glace le sang.

Quelque seconde plu tard je perçu une douleur en moi démarré de mon bras jusque dans mon crâne et au bout de mes jambes une douleur qui ne faisais qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure quelle se propager, elle fut du plus en plus insupportable et je me suis évanouis pour me réveillé dans les bras de Wufei en larme puis je me suis rendormi.

Fin du cauchemar

-Voila c'est tous se dont je me souvient tu en pence quoi? Est-ce que sa veut dire quelque chose?

-Oui et Non. Fini par dire Sally après avoir réfléchi. Tu est sur de ne te rappel de rien d'autre? Sa pourrai aidé.

-Heu… Si il y avait deux autres filles avec mon double mais je ne voyais pas leurs visages comme celui du scientifique d'ailleurs.

-Je vois je te ferai appelé pendant les cours pour te donné mes impression sur ce vas en cour avent de te faire engueulé. Dit elle en entendent la cloche sonner.

-Ouai je me dépêche et puis Wuwu doit se demandé ou je suis allé, à toute à heur. Dit Trinyté en lui faisant un grand sourire puis elle franchie la porte en courant pour rejoindre sa classe en gardant pour elle certain passage de son cauchemar.

Pendant la Quatrième heurs des cours du matin une sonnerie retenti dans les couloir du lycèe.

_Melle Maxwell est demander à l'infirmerie… je répète Melle Maxwell est demander à l'infirmerie merci._

-Très bien Melle Maxwell vous avez entendu, allé y vous rattraperai les cours cette après midi avec une de vos camarades. Fit le professeur de mathématique. Pouvez-vous l'accompagné Melle Granger?

-Oui sensei!! Répondit cette dernière en se levant pour l'accompagné.

Et elles sortirent de la classe. En chemin Anaïs lui posai des question sur le pourquoi du comment elle devais allé à l'infirmerie.

-Bha en faite je ne c'est pas non plus pourquoi je doit y allé tu n'as qu'a attendre dans le couloir et je te dirai se qui c'est passé oki?

-Okidoki je t'attend là mes fait vite!!!

-Oui je vais essayé. aquièsça Trinyté avec un clin d'œil puis elle entra dans la pièce ou l'attendait Sally.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose au sujet de mes rêve? Demande t-elle inquiète.

-Oui, mais tout d'abord il y à 3 filles qui doive venir aujourd'hui. D'après mes renseignement elles font partie de OZ et sont la pour lé même raison que vous. J'ai appris que le prof qui possède les plans, que vous désiré, ne veut pas lé fournir au deux camps. C'est-à-dire ni à nous ni à eux donc c'est pour ça qu'il les ont fais venir ici.

-Et pour cette fille qui avait le même visage que moi?

-Et bien je ne c'est pas du tout ça devais êtres ton subconscient qui te faisais croire que tu te voyais en double, mais je ne vois rien d'autre de plus plausible.

-Trés bien je le dirait à Wufei et aux autres quand on leur rendra visite il non pas cour aujourd'hui dit tu pourrai pas me prescrire un malaise pour que je ne retourne pas en cours? Comme sa je pourrais allé leur donné la nouvel.

-Oui bien sur et je le donnerai à ta camarade derrière la porte alors va te couché je revient.

Et elle partie écrire le mots d'absence et le donna à Anaïs, qui rejoins sa classe et donne le mot au prof qui fait l'annonce aux autre élèves. Wufei se demanda se qui se passer vue que l'américaine ne lui avais rien dit à se sujet, d'ailleurs elle ne lui avais rien dit depuis qu'il ce son vu en entrant en cour ce matin.

-Bon je vais envoyé un message à Heero pour qu'on se retrouve dans un café avec les autres. Dit tu pourras donné l'adresse à Wufei s'il te plait?

-Oui bien sur mais tu va y rester toute la journée? S'enquit-elle.

-Non, d'abord je vais prendre une douche et me changé je vais pas y allé en vêtement scolaire, ensuite je te préviendrai quand je partirai. Dit-elle avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Trés bien à toute à l'heur.

Trinyté entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de leur chambre et y écri un message qu'elle envoya à Heero:

_« Nous avons des nouvelles à vous annoncez_

_Je viendrai vous rejoindre dans un café_

_Il se trouve au coin de la rue du lycée_

_Je prends une douche et je vous y rejoins_

_Wufei nous rejoindra plus tard il est en cours_

_Duo »_

Elle attendit la réponse qui ne ce fit pas trop attendre.

_« Très bien nous t__'__attendront au fond du café_

_Heero »_

-Bah il est pas très causant mon Hee-chan, bon maintenant une douche. Dit-elle en ferment l'ordinateur et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard elle sortie enroulé dans une serviette jusqu'aux aisselles, les cheveux dans une serviette. Elle se mis à cherché une tenu pour faire craqué Heero.

Elle sortie de son armoire une jupe à plie noire qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux, un mini t-shirt aussi noir que la jupe et elle se coiffa les cheveux en une queux de cheval haute avec quelque natte qui pendent de ci de la. En sortan elle vérifia que personne ne ce trouvai dans les couloirs et se dirigea à l'infirmerie.

-Sally j'y vais tu dit à Wuwu qu'il nous rejoins au café au coin de la rue, ont est au fond les autre nous y attende, allé à plus. Et elle repartie comme elle est venue ne croisant personne et sortie du lycée.

Quelque minutes après le retour de Anaïs.

-Je vous annonce l'arriver de trois nouvelles élèves dans notre classe, alors soyer sage et accueillez les comme il se doit. Fit le professeur principal.

"Comme par hasard maxwell n'est pas là" pensa Wufei.

-Je vous en pris entré. Fit le prof en ouvrant la porte.

Toute les filles firent un bruit d'étonnement en voyant entré la dernière nouvelle puis se fut Anaïs ayant repris ses esprit en première qui posa LA question qui brûlait les lèvres de toute les autres.

-Trinyté mais je te croyais à l'infirmerie?

"Trinyté est ici?" Pensa l'une des nouvelles

-Vous devez faire erreur, Lui répondit le prof. Mais elle s'appelle aussi Maxwell se qui est très courant, même si pour ce cas elles se resemble beaucoux. Ajouta le prof puis se tournant vers elles. Bon je vous laisse vous présenté.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sonia Cassi. Fit la jeune fille à la droite du prof.

-Konnichiwa! Je me nome Isabelle Mouhai mais Isa pour les amies et j'espère qu'on le devenir.

-Hello!! moi c'est Niya Maxwell et je suis ravis de vous rencontré. Fit enfin l'américaine se sentent bizarrement le centre du monde vu comment toutes les filles la regarde.

"Elle à la même voix" pensa Anaïs.

-Très bien maintenant si vous le voulais bien il y à des place libres où vous pouvez vous installé.

Et elles se dirigèrent vers les place indiquer Niya s'installa à la table derrière Trinyté qui se trouve absente et les autres prés des fenêtres.

-Nous avons une absente pour le moment vous la croiserais surement dans les couloirs ou dans le réfectoire, mais elle reviendra demain pour suivre les cours, bon reprenons.

Quelque minute plus tard la cloche sonna et toute les fille était sur les trois nouvelles à leur posée des questions.

-Alor tu es de quelle origine?

-Tu vient d'où?

-Quel étais ton ancien établissement?

-Une après l'autres je ne comprend plu rien!! S'excusa Sonia pour ne pas se faire remarquer, si il y avais des ennemis sur place.

-Dit-moi tu n'aurait pas un sœur jumelle? Questionna Meiran à Niya ce qui installa un silence interrogateur.

-Oui, il est vrai que j'ai une sœur jumelle, mais elle à disparut il y à longtemps lors d'un incendie. Répondit très calmement Niya.

Après cette réponse Meiran se leva et sorti de la classe pour aller rejoindre Trinyté à l'infirmerie. Dans la classa plus personnes ne parlas pendant la pause de l'après midi.

Heero, Trowa et Quatre arrivèrent au café et s'installèrent au fond comme prévus commandant des cafés et attendirent que Trinyté arrive. Quatre qui connaît les sentiments d'Heero à l'égard de Duo pris la parole.

-Dit moi Heero tu pence qu'il va venir habillé en fille ou en garçon? Demande t-il avec un petit sourire en coin qu'Heero ne vit pas.

-Pourquoi cette question Quatre?

-Non comme ça!

-Hé bien... commença Heero mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une ombre noir lui sauta au coup en criant.

-Hee-chaaaaaan! Je ne t'ais pas trop fait attendre????

-Hn.

-Dit tu pourrais êtres plus sympas avec ta copine!!! Dit-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.

-Salut Duo sa va? Fit Quatre avec un grand sourire qui en disais long sur ses pensé

-... Fit simplement Trowa

-Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose il me semble non? Dit Heero plus froidement que jamais.

-C'est bon de toute façon on doit attendre Wuwu pour... Elle n'eut elle aussi pas le temps de finir sa phase qu'un Wufei la menaçais de son sabre qui sort d'on ne sais où vu la tenu de lycéenne qu'il portait.

-C'est Wufei Maxwell. Dit il avec une voix grave. Et puis en se moment c'est plus Meiran que Wufei. Rajoute t-il un peu plus calme mais gardant on sabre coller au cous de l'américaine.

-Okidoki!! Dit tu peu le reposé maintenant Meiran?

Et la chinoise rangea son sabre comme elle lavais sortie et s'installa sur le siège d'en face à coté de Trowa et face à Quatre.

-Bon nous avons un problème, commença Trinyté en les fixent d'un aire sérieux, Wufei pris note que sa faisais la deuxièmes fois qu'il la voyais aussi sérieuse. Il se trouve que Oz nous met des battons dans les roues, ils nous ont envoyer, d'après les renseignements de Sally, trois soldas pour récupéré les plans vu que le prof qui les détient ne veut pas les donnée ni à eux ni à nous, d'ailleurs Meiran tu les à vu les nouvelles vu que je n'étais pas là comment sont-elles?

-Oui en effet je les est vu il y a une d'origine arabe, une autre japonaise et une américaine, Fit-il en la regardent droit dans les yeux, de sorte à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulais lui en parler plut tard. Et leur nom sont Sonia Cassi, Isabelle Moulai et Niya Maxwell.

À se nom Trinyté Devint blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine mais se repris bien vite en voyant le regard du chinois, lui faisan comprendre de ne pas le dire aux autres pour le moment. Quatre senti, grasse à son Uchuu no kokoro, l'aire terrifié et perdu de Duo ainsi que leur échange de regard, et compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais qui ne tarderais pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-Très bien dans se cas faite le maximum pour le trouvé et récupéré lé plan, pendant que nous nous occupons de récupéré des info sur les nouvelles, sur ce nous vous laissons nous devons retourné au lycée pour ne pas attiré l'attention sur nous. Fini par dire Heero avent de se lever asser presser plus pour ne pas sauté sur Duo qu'autre chose suivi par Trowa et Quatre qui leur dit avant de partir.

-Soyez prudent et si vous avez des soucis n'hésité pas à me le dire, d'accord!!! Dit-il avec un grand sourire puis il sorti pour rejoindre les autres qui l'attendais.

Dehors les trois autres pilotes c'était installé de façon à pouvoir les observer sans être vu.

Mini retour en arrière.

-Que se passe t-il Quatre? J'ai remarqué que tu regarder bizarrement Duo et Wufei tout à l'heur. Questionna Trowa.

-Éh bien, lorsque Wufei a prononcé le dernier nom Duo a réagi, comme si il connaissait cette personne.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir posé la question directement? Demanda Heero se demandant se qui se passait.

-Bah tu connaîs Duo, il ne dit rien si on lui demande, il faut donc le laisser nous le dire de lui-même, don la raison pour la quel j'ai posé le micro.

De retour au présent

Toujours dans le café Trinyté se tournas vers son ami un peu paniqué par le nom qu'il avait prononcé puis Wufei se leva et s'installa à ses coté. c'est la quelle lui demanda.

-Tu a bien dit Niya Maxwell???

-Oui et elle a le même visage et la même voix que toi peut-être le visage un peu plus sérieux que toi mais je pence que c'est elle, même Anaïs l'a confondu avec toi.

-Non c'est impossible... l'incendie... l'église. Articule t-elle la voix tremblante et les yeux remplis de larmes refoulées qui menaçait de sortir.

-Et pour temps si. Affirme t-il.

Il la pris dans ses bras au moment où ces larmes se mirent à couler, puis la berça comme il le faisait depuis deux nuits. Quand elle fut calme, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient rester assez longtemps et lui dit.

-Bon et si on rentrait maintenant avant que les portes du lycée ne ferme. Et sur ce il se leva lui tendis la main pour l'aidé à se levé et ils partirent.

A l'extérieur Heero bouillonné de rage contre le chinois qui tenait SON Duo dans les bras, il remarqua aussi que le natté commençait à se calmé, soudain il n'eu plu envie d'une douche froide mais d'un punching-ball. Puis la discutions pris fin et les deux pilotes se levaient pour sortir. Au moment où ils se levaient les trois pilotes partirent de leur cachette en silence pour ne pas être repéré. Ce fut Quatre qui brisa le silence.

-Que devons nous faire à présent. Demande t-il à Heero qui restai pensif.

-Je vais faire des recherches sur cette Niya Maxwell et nous verrons après. Dit-il d'un aire pensif bien que pressé de trouvé un punching-ball.

-Très bien.

Arrivé au lycée Heero s'installa devant son laptop(2) et commença ses recherche sur Niya Maxwell.

Il découvrit quelle a été nommé au grade de Lieutenant, dans les armés d'Oz trois ans après son arrivée. Elle est au même titre que Zechs Merquise et peut approché le général Treize Kushrenada.

Il chercha un peu plus dans son passé et découvrit quelle eut une sœur. Mais que cette dernière avait disparut, lors de l'incendie qui a eut lieu à l'église Maxwell. Il se souvient que Duo venait aussi de là bas. Il lui disait souvent qu'il devait venger la mort de personnes chère pour lui. Il fit le lien entre ses souvenir de Duo et les infos qu'il venait de découvrir et conclu que Duo devait sûrement être sa sœur.

Il fit quelque dernière recherche et les transmit aux autres, sans leur parler de sa découverte et sa conclusion personnel. Puis ils partirent à la cantine.

1 Voir le chapitre précédant pour ceux qui auraient oublié.

2 Tiens bah sa fait longtemps qu'on en avait pas entendue parler.

Reviews please!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

**Retrouvaille et séparation**

En rentrent Trinyté et Wufei restèrent dans leur chambre, se dernier prenait sa douche en attendant Sally et la natté était allongé sur son lit en boule complètement renfermé sur elle.

Flash back

En arrivent au lycée ils croisèrent Hilde dans les couloirs elle était inquiète pour Trinyté qui ne se trouvait pas à l'infirmerie de toute l'après midi et Wufei était parti apes avoir parler à Sally elle leur posa plusieurs questions.

Mais où était tu partie? Je me suis inquiété moi!_ Dit-elle en la prennent dans ses bras en remarquant son aire triste._ Tu c'est il y a une des nouvelles qui te ressemble drôlement tous le mondes se demandai si tu n'avais pas perdu la mémoire ou quelque chose comme sa mais se qui est le plus bizarre c'est quelle a le même nom de famille que toi « Maxwell ».

Tous vas bien elle est au courant, je lui en est parler._ Lui répondit Wufei_. Mais est-ce que tu pourrai demander a Sally de venir nous voir dans notre chambre s'il te plait on a besoin de parler et si tu pouvais nous trouver de quoi manger on ne vas pas allé à la cantine.

Ouai pas de problème._ Fit l'Allemande avec un grand sourire._ Je passe d'abord voir Sally lui demander de venir vous voir ok allé à toute à l'heur. Et elle partie en courant.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie Sally n'était pas seule, elle voyais l'une des nouvelles pour une visite médicale obligatoire.

Excusé moi Melle Pô. _Fit-elle en voyant la personne._ Il y à Meiran et Trinyté qui son revenue et elles désiraient vous pouviez venir les voir et si vous aviez un mot pour leur permettre de mangés dans leur chambre?

Bien sur Melle Schbeiker._ Fit Sally en comprenant quelle ne pouvais pas se tutoyer._ Je vient des que j'ai fini avec Melle Moulai attendez moi dehors je vous prépare sa, merci.

Oui Melle. Puis elle sortie.

Elle n'eu à attendre que cinq petite minutes pour voir sortir Isabelle suivit de Sally en lui disant.

Dites à votre amie Niya Maxwell de venir me voir demain à la pause déjeuné, merci et bonne soirée.

Hai, bonne soirée à vous aussi Melle._ Puis elle s'en alla presque en courant Sally se tourna vers Hilde._

Ouf heureusement que tu n'as pas fait comme Trinyté cette après midi._ Dit Sally avec un signe de la main pour s'essuyer le front._

Ne t'en fait pas. _Fit-elle avec un sourire._ Je suis peut-être sa sœur spirituelle, mais je ne fait pas les même erreur quelle.

Je veut bien te croire, tien c'est ton autorisation pour qu'elles mangent dans leur chambre._ Dit Sally en lui tendent la feuille et ajouta._ Je vais les rejoindre vas leur chercher de quoi mangé tu connais Trinyté quand elle a faim on peur rien en faire.

Hilde pris la feuille en souriant à se que Sally avait rajouté et partie au réfectoire.

Fin du flash back

Wufei sortie de la salle de bain, habiller de son pyjama chinois et se dirigea vers le lit de Trinyté qui se redressa en sentant son matelas s'abaissé sous le poids de se dernier, elle le regardas avec des yeux inquiet et lui posant des questions muette et Wufei y répondit très calmement.

Ne t'en fait pas sa se passeras bien et n'oublie pas comme le dit Heero nous sommes en mission.

Mais j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer demain, comment elle va réagir en me voyant? Si je dois lui dire que je suis dans le camp opposé? Et si elle me rejet à cause de sa, je vais faire quoi moi après?

Elle fut coupé dans ses question car quelque un frappai à la porte Wufei sa leva et ouvrit la porte et se fut Sally qui se trouvait derrière, soulager de voir que se n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre il la laissa entré et referma en vérifiant que personne ne lavais suivit et retourna au pré de Trinyté qui n'avé pas bougé.

Que se passe t'il._ Demandas Sally en s'approchant a son tour._

Hé bien._ Commença Wufei._ Je me suis rendu au lieu de rendez-vous et je lui est donné les nom des trois nouvelles et lui disant le dernier elle était paniqué et je lui est fait comprendre de ne rien dire le temps que les autre était là puis quand ils sont partis elle a commencer à pleuré en me disant que se n'était pas possible... puis je l'est calmé et nous sommes rentré et ont est resté là. Fini Wufei.

Hmm hmm, donc tu es inquiète de se qui vas suivre vos retrouvaille? C'est bien sa? _Demande Sally._

Oui, je ne veut pas quelle me rejette si je lui dit que je fait partie du camp opposé. _Lui répondit Trinyté._

Dit, Tu ne voudrais pas lui organiser un petit entretien privé entre elles? _Leur dit une voix dans l'entré qui les fit tous sursauté._

SCHBEIKER!! Sa t'arrive de frappé avant d'entré quelque par?? _Lui demanda Wufei sur les nerfs._

Bah non!! Pourquoi? _Lui répondit-elle du tac au tac._

Schbeiker!

C'est moi!

Wufei soupira il aurait cru voir l'Américaine dans c'est grand jours.

Je vous est apporté de quoi mangé. _À ses mots Trinyté se leva et dit._

Merci d'avoir pensé à nous!!

Hilde lui sourie et rajouta à l'intention du chinois.

Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci.

Merci._ Grogna le pilote 05._

Sally choisi se moment pour lui répondre.

Mais, tu as tout à fait raison._ Dit elle tout en réfléchissant_. De plus je doit la voir pendant la pause déjeuner pour sa visite médicale._ puis elle se tourna vers Trinyté._ Du moins si tu veut la voir seule pour lui parlé je resterai dans le couloir.

Oui je veut bien de toute façon nous sommes en deux groupe demain vu que je ne fait pas parti de son groupe nous ne nous verrons pas._ Fit-elle pensif_. Et puis je commence par le sport et elle par les maths comme Wufei ne?

Oui c'est vrai, après, c'est nous qui allons en sport donc on ne pourras pas se croisé, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Très bien. _Dit Sally en se dirigent vers la porte_. Alors demain à l'infirmerie ok?

Trinyté hocha la tête et Sally sortie puis elle fini son repas. Quand elle fini de mangé Hilde repris les plateaux et sortie en leur souhaitant de bien dormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemar, elle se leva et remarqua que Wufei n'était pas dans son lit mais aperçu ses affaire de cours, elle se dit qu'il devait être à la cantine pour le petit déjeuner et n'entendent pas les bruit venant de la salle de bain, elle ouvris la porte et la referma aussitôt, rouge comme un tomate bien mûrs en poussant un cris de surprise.

Hiiii, désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès mais la porte n'était pas fermée.

A l'intérieur Wufei était lui aussi rouge comme une tomate, mais nu comme un ver, face à la porte qui venait de se refermé et en entendant Trinyté s'excusé. Il se dépêchât de s'habiller puis sortie de la salle de bain pour la retrouvé assise sur sont lit les genoux sou le menton et les bras autour le visage toujours aussi rouge et lui dit.

Heu... Je... _Commence t-il_. Se n'était pas de tas faute, mais de la mienne, je ne pensai pas que tu allais te réveiller alors je n'es pas fermé à clés je suis vraiment désolé.

Ha? C'est vrai? _Arrive t-elle à prononcé en devenant écarlate_. Mais je n'avait pas entendu la douche se terminé alors je suis entré, vraiment je suis désolé.

Dit? Si on continue à se dire pardon comme sa toute la journée on ne va pas avoir fini et les autres vont se poser des questions. _Dit-il ironique_. Alors va prendre une douche pour te remettre les idées en place ok.

Oui tu à raison j'y vais. _Dit-elle en partent vers la salle de bain aussi vite quelle le pu_.

Pendant que l'américaine prenait sa douche Wufei alla prendre son petit déjeuner, en chemin il croisa Niya qui en le voyant rougis sans sen rendre conte de suite, mais quand elle fut arriver à la cantine elle remarqua que toute les filles les regardais bizarrement le chinois ne sen préoccupais pas et alla se servir et s'asseoir à une table, Niya quant à elle, elle se regarda dans une des glace du réfectoire et remarqua quelle avais une jolie teinte rouge et se demanda d'où cela pouvais venir elle n'avait pas chaut pourtant puis elle fit comme si de rien était et alla aussi se servir et mangé avec les autres de son groupe.

Sa faisais une heur quelle était en sport et plus les minutes défilait plus elle avais le trac quand une main sur son épaule la fit bondir de trois mètre elle se retourna et vit que Quatre la regardait d'un aire étonné mais lui sourie.

Hé bah c'est à mètre sur le livre des records. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Qua... heu Kevin! _Se rattrape t-elle avec un simple sourire_. Mais que fait-tu là? James et Yann Sont la aussi?

Oui ils sont là. _Dit-il en les pointent du doigt ils participaient à la partie de hand_. Nous pratiquons le sport dans se gymnase nous aussi et nous avons deux heurs de sport des maintenant mais et toi aussi tu à sport n'est-ce pas? _Ajoute Quatre pendant que Trinyté leur fit un signe._

Ouai et sa fait une heur que je sui là, Meiran l'as après pendant deux heurs aussi, on est en groupe pour le sport.

Hmm, je comprend pourquoi je ne la voyais pas.

Melle Maxwell c'est à vous de passé sur la barre asymétrique alors dites au revoir à votre amie et dépêchez-vous. _Lui cria la prof._

Bon je croix que c'est à moi, je te laisse passe le bonjour aux autres salut.

Et elle partie faire sa petite démo à ses amies qui la regardai faire avec les yeux qui leur sortais des orbites même Quatre en resta bloqué il ne lavais jamais vu faire du sport (sauf en mission mais c'était surtout de la course qu'ils faisaient) et les encouragement des filles. Heero et Trowa en entendant le nom de leur amie ils s'accordèrent une pause pour assisté eux aussi aux prouesse de leur amis puis se fut fini et elles était passé en dernière et le cours se termina sur sa prestation les filles quittèrent la salles en félicitant Trinyté pour ses prouesse et allèrent prendre une douche.

De leur coté les trois pilotes son resté stupéfait ainsi que les autres garçons qui les avais rejoint en entendant les acclamations des filles leur prof aussi était venu voir se qui se passé puis quand se fut fini il leur rappela qu'ils avaient cours eux aussi et ils retournèrent tous en sport.

Se fut au tour de Wufei d'allé en sport il remarqua de suite les trois autres et il alla les rejoindre

Bonjour Meiran! Tu vas bien? Lui demanda Quatre en le voyant venir, mais avant que le chinois n'est put dire quoique se soit Heero lui posa une question.

Dit moi Meiran, pourquoi Trinyté est encor la je croyais quelle n'avait EPS que se matin?

Se n'est pas Trinyté. Répondit-il et leur montra les trois nouvelles qu'il présenta en prononçant leur nom et ils fut surpris de voir à quel point Niya ressemblais à Duo et il leur dit qu'il allait lui parlé à l'heur du repas. Une heur plus tard les pilotes se séparèrent pour retourné en cours.

Trinyté ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie pour parler avec Sally avent le rendez-vous avec sa sœur -qui ne devait pas être encor arrivée de son cours de sport-, l'américaine entra dans la pièce, elle avait le trac mais ne voulait pas le montré malgré ses mains qui tremblaient et la suer qui lui coulait le long des tempes elle les essuyas du revers de la main le plus discrètement quelle put.

En entendent la porte se fermé Sally se retourna et vit Trinyté lui sourire et lui dit.

Tu est bien en avance dit moi, pourquoi vient tu plu top je doit d'abord lui faire sa visite et ensuite tu pourras lui parler.

Je sais, mais tu n'aurais pas un truc contre le trac je n'arrive pas à me calmé, tu c'est quoi au cours de sport il y a eu Heero, Trowa et Quatre, je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant qu'ils savent que Niya est ma sœur...

Atend._ Lui coupa la jeune femme._ Tu veux dire qu'ils sont aux courant que tu es une fille?

Non sa je ne sais pas._ commence t-elle._ Mais tu connaît Heero il serait capable de faire des recherches plus poussé sur une personne même insignifiante à son égard alors tu peut être sur qu'il le sais lui mais pour les autres je doute qu'ils aient besoin qu'on leur face un dessin._ Fini Trinyté avant que la porte ne s'ouvre_ _sur..._

Trop tard se quelle redoutait depuis déjà quelques heurs arriva, une jeune fille avec des yeux couleur améthyste, les cheveux attaché en deux nattes tenu chacune par un nœud avec des petite faux qui en pendent, le visage un peu plus dur que le sien mais restant féminin. Puis elle dit.

Vous vouliez me voir? _Dit-elle en entrent_, avant de se retrouver sur les fesses avec dans les bras de Trinyté qui lui avait sauter dessus prévenir et de senti quelque chose de liquide lui couler sur l'épaule et d'entendent une voix tremblante lui poser plein de questions.

Nee-san? Nee-san, c'est bien toi? Dit-moi que c'est bien toi? Que je ne rêve pas? Dit-moi que se n'est pas un de ces cauchemar où tu m'apparais en fantôme? _Fit Trinyté avant de s'évanouir sous le choc de l'émotion._

Toujours assise au sol Niya 1 ne comprenait plus se qui se passait, elle l'avait appeler « nee-san » et la seule personne qui l'avais appeler comme sa avait disparut il y a de cela dix ans, elle n'ut pas le temps d'approfondirent ses réflexions que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Meiran qui fut attiré par les bruits.

Que se passe t-il? J'ai entendue du... Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase en constatent les deux jeunes filles au sol l'une sur l'autre. Je constate que je me suis inquiété pour rien, désoler de vous avoir dérangé dans vos retrouvailles entre sœurs. Elle allais sortir mais une main vain s'accroché à sa jupe et une voix retentir calmement.

Donc tu le savais? Et tu ne m'as rien dit hier en me posant la question?

Heu... Hé bien... Je... _Bégaye t'elle_. Voit tu, je ne voulais pas te dire « Hé tu c'est quoi? Tu as une sœur et elle ignore que tu est vivante ».

Ho je voie!! C'est vrais que présenter comme sa, on ne te croirait pas. Merci. _Fit elle avec un sourire et laissas couler une larme._

Derien, mais il va falloir t'aider pour te défaire de sa prise « koala ». _Dit elle en lui souriant à son tour mais plus amusé que triste._

Aider de Sally, Meiran réussi à détaché Trinyté pour la déposer sur un des lit qui occupe la pièce et de permettre à Niya de se lever.

Je suis désoler pour se qui c'est passer. _Dit Sally en l'aidant à se relever._

C'n'est pas grave, j'appréhender le moment où je devrai la croiser dans le lycée vu, que toute les filles m'avez prisent pour elle, mais dites moi on dirais que vous vous connaissez bien?

Heu en effet, nous nous connaissons bien, mais je préfère que se soi Trinyté qui vous en parle se seras mieux pour elle. _Lui répondit la doctoresse avec un sourire_. Et si nous prenions enfin notre rendez-vous quand dites-vous? Comme sa vous serai là à son réveille.

Oui bien sur, je ne veut plu la laisser maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouver. _Dit-elle en regardent sa sœur dormir._

À sont réveille Trinyté fixais le plafond se demandant où elle se trouvai, puis des images lui revienne à l'esprits, sa sœur était là, elle lavait sérer dans ses bras, elle se levas brusquement et regardas tout autour d'elle elle se trouvais dans sa chambre qu'elle partage avec Wufei, mais la chambre était vide ni sa sœur ni Sally n'était présentent elle eu un sanglots puis un autre et des larmes coulait de ses yeux et ne semblais pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Alerté par le bruts des sanglots venant de la chambre, Niya entra et vit Trinyté en pleur sur son lit, elle qui ne voulait pas la voir triste venait de la faire pleurer, elle était partie donné de ses nouvelles à ses collègue et leur préciser quelque petite chose pour leur mission. Elle se précipita vers le lit et la pris dans ses bras.

Petite sœur excuse-moi, tu n'est plu seule, je suis la à présent, on ne se quittera plu je te le promet. _Dit-elle se voulant réconfortante._

Tu ne partira plu tu me le promet. _Répondit Trinyté entre deux sanglots._

Oui je te le promet.

Merci Nee-san, je suis si contente que tu sois en vie, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plu à la dernière explosion de l'église, comment à-tu survécus? Tu sais sœur Hélène est entré un peut après toi pour venir te cherché et il y eu cette explosion, à l'extérieur j'ai été projeter contre un murs et j'ai perdu connaissance puis en me réveillant je ne voyais que des ruines de l'église, je m'y suis précipité et j'ai vu sœur Hélène presque enterrer sous les décombres elle respirai mal, je les prise dans mes bras et elle ma dit de ne pas rester ici, de ne pas me faire prendre par l'armer d'Oz, car c'est de leur faute si l'église a sauté, c'est eux qui on poser la bombe au sous-sol tu sais, puis elle est morte dans mes bras et je t'ai chercher mais je ne t'ai pas trouver puis il y à eu des gents qui arrivée et je suis partie, mais toi où était tu passer?

J'ai survécu grasse à Oz, il m'on sortie de cette endroit avant la dernière explosion, mais j'était inconsciente lorsqu'il mon trouver et soignée. En me réveillant je me trouvait sur l'une de leur base de la colonie L1, ils m'on dit que j'avez eu de la chance d'être en vie et j'ai rencontrer le comandant Zechs Merquise qui m'a pris sous son aile et m'a tout appris. Il m'a confier un jour qu'il avait une sœur qui devait avoir notre âge, mais avait elle aussi disparut et ne savais pas si elle était toujours vivante mais il ne désespère pas la retrouver un jour. Je suis monter très vite de grade je suis en se moment lieutenant des force d'Oz. À ces mots Trinyté se tendit et releva la tête une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux, mais Niya ne la remarqua pas et continua en lui posant LA question. Mais et toi cas tu fait après l'incendie? Comment est tu arriver ici?

Trinyté resta silencieuse quelque instant puis pris une grosse inspiration et lui répondit.

Hé bien je me suis fait passer pour un garçon lorsque j'ai été recueilli par le professeur G qui ma appris à diriger un Gundam et il a découvert que j'était une fille un jour avant l'opération « M » si tu vois de quoi je veut parler. _Elle eu un hochement de tête pour réponse puis elle repris son récit._ Il m'a tous de même choisi et n'a pas était déçus de son choix, puis j'ai rencontré quatre autres jeune garçons, qui ont aussi fait partie de cette opération et nous vivons tous ensembles, depuis un ans maintenant, dans des planque aménager, mais je ne peut pas t'en dire plus et je t'en ai déjà trop dit, je connaît aussi Sally Pô, l'infirmière de se lycée mais se serai trop long à t'explique notre rencontre, mais tu doit toi aussi la connaître? Car elle faisait autre fois partie d'Oz. _Ajoute t-elle avec des larmes qui commençai à perler ses yeux._

Oui je la connais. _Elle s'arrêta un instant et repris._ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, j'ai l'intention de quitté les rangs de Oz avec le comandant Merquise et le lieutenant Noin prochainement. _Lui répondit Niya avec un sourire._ Et puis maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau réunie, on ne se séparera plus je te le promet. _Fini t-elle en la séran un peut plus fort dans ses bras. _Excuse moi je revient je doit aller prendre mais affaires.

De son coté Wufei était retourné en cours avec un mot de la par de Sally, pour justifier l'absence des deux sœurs, entre temps il pu se renseigné sur le prof qui possédé les plans. Il aperçu aussi Niya parler avec ses deux collègues puis de repartir en direction de leur chambres.

Il était donc en cours pour suivre le cour d'Allemand de l'après midi, lorsqu'il reçu un message sur son portable, il demanda alors au professeur de le laisser sortir pour une envie pressante.

Une fois dehors il sorti son téléphone et lu le message c'était Quatre, il lui demandai de le rappeler le plus vite possible.

Une fois en lieu sur il composa le numéro et une voix un peu affolé lui répondit.

Allo, Quatre? C'est toi?

Wufei! Vite!! il faut que tu parte d'ici le plus vite possible.

Mais quatre que se passe t-il? pourquoi je doit partir?_ Demande t-il sans comprendre._

Il y à que Treize Kushrenada doit venir faire une inspection dans ton lycée dans quelque minutes, vu qu'il connaît ton visage il vaudrai mieux pour toi que tu ne reste pas là._ En disant cella Quatre était de plus en plus affolé._

Très bien, je sort d'ici mais et Duo, je ne peux pas le laisser ici?

Si tu peux le laisser ici, il ne connaissent pas son visage, on t'attend au café, dépêche toi!!!

Et il parti le plus vite qu'il put, une fois sorti il se rendit au café pour retrouver les trois autre pilotes, ils lui expliqua la situation.

Il y a quel qu'un qui les a prévenu de notre présence dans les lieux. _Fit Heero très calmement._

Wufei resta pensif puis dit.

J'espèr qu'il ne vont rien faire à Duo!!_ Se demanda Wufei plus pour lui-même que les autres._

Je l'espère aussi. _Terminât Quatre inquiet de l'avoir laisser._

On frappa à la porte et Niya ouvrit et fit un signe militaire avant de se pousser, laissant passer un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui portait une tenu très aristocrate bleu, les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleu claire. Dans son lit Trinyté se tendit en voyant sa sœur saluer, puis commença à paniqué en apercevant la personne entré c'était le générale Kushrenada en personne, elle se tourna vers sa sœur pour avoir des réponses, mais sont visage été baisser. Soudain elle se souvenus de son rêve il se passe à peut près la même chose.

Non! Pourquoi Niya? Que font-il ici? _La questionna Trinyté._

Désolé, mais je devais coopéré, ou il allait te tuer. _Lui répondit Niya sans relevé la tête._

Sa m'est égale de mourir, en plus je ne savais pas que tu était en vie, alors sa ne m'aurais pas dérangé. _Cria Trinyté,_ se qui fit relevé la tête de sa sœur, mais celle si ne dit rien, se fut Treize qui rompis le silence familiale et dit.

Bien le bonjour 02 ou bien Duo ou encor Trinyté, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. _Dit-il avec un sourire de vainqueur._ Voyez vous les plan que vous deviez récupérer ne son rien d'autre que de simple document, sur les espèce animales en voie de disparition et non pas des recherche sur les modifications génétique, que notre chère scientifique va effectuer sur vous._ Ajout-il en faisant un signe à deux soldats dans le couloir._

Hn. _Fit simplement la natté_, en lui adressant un regard noir made in Yui.

Les deux soldats s'approchèrent, l'un d'eux tenait une seringue, Trinyté voulu se défendre mais l'autre soldat la tenait par derrière et il pu lui injecter le tranquillisant, Trinyté tenta de se débattre encor mais s'endormi puis l'emmené dans une base.

Après avoir vu les unité d'Oz partir, Wufei retourna dans le lycée comme si de rien n'était, arriver dans sa chambre il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Trinyté mais un lettre sur le lit, à l'adresse de tous les G-boys il la déplia et lut.

_Nous détenons votre amie_

_Si vous ne vous rendez pas sans discuté_

_Nous serons contraint de lui infligé quelques changement_

_Merci, cordialement Kushrenada._

Ni une ni deux Wufei était sur son portable, appellent en renfort les trois autres puis appela Sally et Hilde pour leur dire se qui c'était passé. Ses dernières lurent la lettre et restèrent bloquer ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps pour voir débarquer dans sa chambre le reste de la troupe, Heero en tête puis Trowa et Quatre 2.

Que se passe t-il? _Se pressa de demandé Quatre._

Eh bien lisez ça vous comprendrai. _Fit Wufei en leurs tendant la lettre de Treize_, ils lisent et se fut Heero qui posa la question.

Commen se fait-il qu'il l'on capturai-je croyais qu'il ne le connaisser pas son visage? _Demanda Heero._ A moins que..._ Il s'arrêta et ne rajouta rien_, mais les regard interrogateur que ces amis le contraint du contraire.

Il leur expliqua que se n'était pas le lieu ni le moment de continuer leur discutions et qu'il devait le retrouver.

Sally de son coté se souvint du rêve que Trinyté lui avait raconté et leur dit de faire le plus vite possible.

Heero se mis sur l'ordi pour trouvé des renseignements sur la base d'où provenait Niya et les autres, quand il reçu un email inconnu.

_Je vais vous dire où se trouve Duo_

_Il a besoin de vous._

Il se demanda qui pouvait bien connaître Duo et le lieu ou il était détenu alors il répondit.

_Comment connaît-tu mon adresse?_

_Et qui est-tu?_

Il attendit quelque minute et une réponse arriva.

_Je ne peu te répondre pour le moment mais_

_Il se trouve à Zoug en Suisse, prés d'un lac du même nom 3._

Très intrigué par l'aide obtenu il lui posas une dernière question.

_Pourquoi nous aide tu?_

Mais l'inconnu ne répondit pas, sans plus attendre il contacta ses ami et commença à établir un plan de sauvetage.

Il reçu un dernier message aven que la connection ne se coupe il disait:

_Dit lui que je suis désolé et que l'on se reverra._

A suivre...

1 J'ai voulu marquer « la victime » car on ne peut être qu'une victime lorsqu'il s'agi de Duo. hi hi

2 Heero est en tête suivi de près par Trowa avec une marge asse grande par rapport à Quatre résulta des contes Heero est 1er Trowa 2ème et enfin Quatre 3ème. Dites j'ai un peu l'impression de commenter une course moi?

3 J'ai pris un nom au hasard dans le dico, j'avais la flemme de l'inventer. --U

Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **La sœur de Duo

**Auteur : **Micro92

**Série : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Alors on à du 1x2, du hétéro et oui mais vous verrez heu quoi d'autre?? Ha oui un peu de pouvoir psychique mais ça on verra plus tard.

**Disclameur : **Hé bien j'ai cherché partout mais ils ne sont pas la donc pas à moi.

**Note :** j'en ais marre il faut toujours que je fasse une vérification, pour voir si les tirets son installé pour les dialogues

Chapitre 4

Révélation

Trinyté se réveilla sur une table métallique. Elle le reconnu au froid ressenti dans son dos, elle étai dans une robe d'hôpital comme dans son rêve, elle commença à paniqué. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne trouva que le scientifique assis sur une chaise à prendre des notes.

Bonjour 02, bien dormis ? Et il se leva pris une seringue et s'approcha, Trinyté senti son corps trembler comme une feuille mais elle tenta de ne pas montrer sa peur, au risque de lui faire plaisir et dit.

J'ai connu mieux, merci de vous en soucier. Répondit-elle pour cacher sa peur.

Alor comme ça 02, vous êtes désigné comme étant mon nouveau cobaye ! Mais quel superbe cadeau, je remercierai le général Kushrenada ! Ria le scientifique s'approchant et il lui injecta la solution.

Trinyté perdis le contrôle et se mis à trembler de la tête au pied, elle senti une douleur la traverser, elle en fermi les yeux, elle partait du point de la piqûre jusque dans sa tête, puis dans tous son corps, un soubresaut lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux en poussant un crie, la douleur était trop forte pour elle et s'évanoui, mais juste avant le trou noir elle aperçu ses amis entré et des objets voler autour d'elle.

**DUO** ! Cria Heero en entrent dans la pièce, il pointa son arme sur le scientifique qui avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Que lui avez-vous fait ? Questionna Quatre avent Heero en se précipitent vers son ami inconscient sur la table.

Ho mais rien, juste une expérience sur les modifications moléculaire. Lui répondit le scientifique arborent toujours son sourire de savant fou. Et elle fonctionne voyez vous, cette jeune personne vient de le prouver en faisant voler les objets de cette salle. Continu t-il en riant comme un fou. Je suis un génie. Ajoute t-il en continuant de rire.

Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Fit Quatre en prenant l'américain des ses bras avant de sortir de la pièce.

Pendant se temps Trowa et Wufei prirent les plans de cette expérience. Puis ils partirent tous sans trop rencontrer de soldat.

Flash back

Heero finissait de faire les plans de pour la mission, lorsque les trois autres pilotes entre en trombe dans la pièce.

Tu c'est ou ils ont emmené Duo ? Demande Quatre.

Oui, enfin je ne l'ais pas vraiment cherché, c'est une personne anonyme qui m'as envoyé ses infos. Répondit Heero. Mais elle m'a dit aussi de lui demander pardon. Ajout-il en se tournant vers eux. Bon se n'ais pas tous, maintenant mémoriser ce plan et nous partons directement.

Ils s'exécutèrent, puis Trowa parti au hangar préparait son Gundam. Les autres armèrent leurs armes. Puis ils se rendirent à leur tour dans le hangar et montèrent dans leur géant de fer.

Arriver à proximité de la base ils descendirent de leur Gundam et se faufilèrent dans celle-ci. Arpentant les couloirs il ne trouvère que quelques soldats. Après les avoir éliminé proprement, ils les dissimulèrent dans une salle prenant leur tenus ils passèrent incognito dans les couloirs. Arrivé près des laboratoires ils entendirent un crie déchirant le silence.

"Duo". Pensa Heero.

Puis se précipita vers une porte l'ouvrit et vis Duo s'évanouir.

**DUO** ! Cria-t-il.

Fin du flashe back

De retour à leur Gundam, Heero pris Duo dans les bras et monta à bord du Wing, sous prétexte que son Gundam avait de la place pour deux. Ils rentrèrent dans une de leur planque, qui se trouve être l'une des demeure familiale de Quatre. Wufei appela Sally, Heero transporta Duo dans leur chambre [1 tendit que Trowa et Quatre préparèrent de quoi manger.

Sally arriva très vite et se rendit toute suite dans la chambre d'Heero. Elle le trouvant au chevet de son ami, elle lui demanda de sortir pour l'ausculter. Il sorti en se retournant une foi pour regarder Duo qui dormais et il descendit rejoindre les autres.

Sally s'approcha de Trinyté, elle sortie une seringue pour lui prélevé du sang, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par une force invisible. Elle se senti soulever puis éjecter contre le mur. Le bruit fit se lever la tête des garçons et se fut Heero qui parti le 1er [2, arriver dans la chambre il vit Duo assis sur son lit. Il avait la tête entre ces mains des larmes aux yeux et des objets volaient autour de lui.

Duo ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers lui. Est-ce que sa... Il fut couper dans sa phrase car il fut lui aussi projeté en arrière. Qu'est-ce que... Dit-il en atterrissant dans les bras de Wufei qui venais d'arriver. Il se releva et réitéra sa manœuvre mais fut retenu par Quatre.

Wufei essaya lui aussi mais à sa grande surprise et à celle des autres, il ne fut pas projeté en arrière. Il put l'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras, il lui murmura quelque mot.

La. Tous va bien, sa va aller Duo. Nous sommes tous rentré, tu n'as plu rien à craindre. À ses mots Duo s'accrocha au

T-shirt du chinois comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les trois autres restèrent interdit observant la scène depuis la porte, quant à Sally elle se dit qu'il y aurait une grande discutions après tous sa entre eux. Puis elle s'approcha à son tour.

Non ! Attend. Lui dit Wufei. Il n'est pas encor assez calme. Fini t-il en continuant à le bercé.

Les trois autres pilotes furent étonnés. Ils ne savaient pas que le chinois puisse connaître aussi bien leur ami. Le sentent enfin calme il fit un signe à Sally pour quelle vienne lui prélever du sang, puis il le rallongea dans le lit et il se rendormi. Le chinois se leva et se tourna vers ses amis qui lui posaient des questions muettes, pour toute réponses il leur fit signe de sortir et les suivis dans le salon avec Sally.

Comment j'ai fait pour le calmer ? C'est bien sa que vous vouliez savoir ? Demande t-il à ses amis toujours interdits. C'est Quatre qui reprit ses esprits et lui confirma ses dires.

Oui, ça nous intrigue beaucoup. Le faite que tu l'es apaiser aussi vite, explique toi ?

Alor, si j'ai si vite réussi à calmé Duo, c'est tous simplement parce que lors des deux première nuit au lycée il faisait des cauchemars alors je le calmer comme je pouvais. C'est à la deuxièmes foi que j'ai trouvé un moyen et aussi dans le café lorsque vous vous êtes cacher pour nous espionner. À ces mots les trois protagonistes le regardèrent étonner qu'il les ait remarqués. Mais d'ailleurs j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous nous espionner ? Demande t-il en les fusillant du regard.

Eh bien… commença Quatre. En faite c'est parce que j'ai ressenti la peur et l'incompréhension de Duo lorsque tu nous donnais les noms dans le café, ainsi que ton regard qui la calmé immédiatement, on aurait dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le remarque et puis ces qui cette Niya Maxwell ? Elle ressemble à Duo comme un miroir, mais en fille tu peux nous expliquer ?

Moi non, mais Duo oui. Répondit Wufei. Mais il faut pour sa qu'il se réveille. Finit-il en retournant dans la chambre où se dernier se trouvait pour le veiller m'étant fin à leur conversation.

Heero fit de même voulant éclaircir certains points en lui en poser quelques autres. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte il hésita quelques secondes, ce qui lui permit d'entendre une petite conversation entre les deux pilotes à l'intérieur.

Trinyté tu ne crois pas que s'est le moment de leur dire la vérité ? Je ne pourrai pas te protéger très longtemps tu sais. Fit la voix du chinois.

Oui je sais, mais c'est que ce n'est pas si facile. Toi tu la découvert et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de... Mais elle fut couper par Heero qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et les regardai avec un aire menacent.

Salut Heero, tu vas bien ? Fit-elle essayent de cacher sa gène.

Moi sa va, mais toi si tu ne me dit rien sa va aller très mal. Répondit Heero en se rapprochant du lit.

Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ais rien à te dire. Se défendit Duo en tournant la tête.

Heero se trouvai désormais devant le lit et si assis. En sentant le lit s'affaisser il fit volt face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Japonais. Ne s'attendant pas à ça il rougie fortement.

Duo dit moi la vérité, tu es une fille n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demande t-il sur la défense

Simplement que tu as une poitrine. Trinyté fit de gros yeux et regarda le pilote 01 droit dans les yeux une question muette passa et il y répondit. Je les ais senti en te prenant dans mes bras pour te monter dans le Wing.

Elle se mordit les lèvres mais répondit.

Bon je vais vous dire la vérité mais je ne veux pas me répéter, vous voulez bien aller chercher les autres s'il vous plait. Demande telle en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Très bien. Dit Heero. Tu nous attends.

Ils sortirent de la chambre. À peine arrivé aux escaliers qu'ils s'entendirent le bruit d'une fenêtre claquer, ils se précipitèrent et rouvrir la porte et ne trouvèrent pas Duo dans son lit. Heero se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir que Duo s'en aller en courant, il sauta à son tour et parti à la poursuite de l'Américain.

Pendant ce temps Wufei était descendu prévenir les autres que Duo s'était sauver et que Heero le suivait, il leur expliqua aussi, que si ils ne l'avaient pas vu partir, c'était parce qu'ils devaient venir les chercher pour avoir des explications pour Niya et le reste.

Est-ce que nous devons prévenir les profs ? Demande Quatre en pleine réflexion. Pour Duo et l'échec de la mission, ainsi que la ressemblance ente lui et Niya ?

Non il ne faut pas. Lui répondit Sally que touts le monde avait oublié. Il vaut mieux ne pas leur en parler pour l'instant et encor on pourrait en parler à son mentor mais se n'est pas le moment.

Si tu préfère, bon ne perdons pas de temps il faut retrouver Duo. Dit Trowa en prennent les clefs de la voiture.

Tu as raison allons y. Termina quatre en le sortent suivis de Wufei, Sally resta pour appeler Hilde, qui était resté au lycée, pour lui expliquer la situation.

Heero venait de rattraper Duo dans la forêt, plu loin derrière la maison. Il l'avait fait courir dans tout le cartier avant de revenir vers la maison. L'Américain venait de trébucher sur une racine, Heero le pris par le bras pour le relever et ne le lâcha pas.

Pourquoi tu te sauves comme ça ? Tu n'as plu confiance en nous ? Demanda Heero sans le lâcher.

Duo restai muet, se qui inquiéta Heero connaissent bien le natté rester muet n'étai pas dans ses habitudes, soudain Duo pris sa tête entre ses mains du à une forte douleur et il tomba à genou en gémissent.

Heero se pencha pour l'aider mais fut projeté comme plutôt dans la chambre. Il se releva et observa Duo, des feuilles volaient autour de lui toujours à croupi.

Le japonais ne comprenait pas se qui se passai mais il essaya de s'approcher une nouvelle fois et put le prendre dans ses bras.

Duo se retourna et colla sa tête contre le torse du soldat parfait pour laisser ses larmes couler. Il senti les mains d'Heero faire des ronds sur son dos, il se calma et resta ainsi quelque instant.

Un sentiment de bien être la parcourus comme avec Wufei lors de ses nuits de cauchemar, puis elle se décolla.

Heero le senti s'éloigner et le laissa faire, puis il lui posa quelque question.

Sa va mieux ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi les feuilles se son envolé autour de toi ?

Oui sa va mieux merci, mais je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé, j'ai eu très mal tête tout à coup comme des coups de marteau et... Il s'arrêta un instant ne comprenant pas où le japonais voulait en venir, en parle de feuilles qui volent et lui posa la question. Mais de quoi parle-tu « des feuilles qui vole » on aura tous vue ?

Se n'est pas la première fois que des objets volent autour de toi.

Pas la première fois. Répéta Duo.

Eh bien. Commença le japonais en citant les première fois où ces phénomènes ce son produit.

Je ne sais pas, mais je lais déjà rêvé.

Comment ça « rêvé » ?

Eh bien en faite... Et il raconta son rêve en précisant que des objets volaient autour de lui.

Heero l'écoutai essayant de comprendre, puis il se souveint de se que le scientifique leur avait dit.

« Ho mais rien, juste une expérience sur la modification moléculaire. Lui répondit le scientifique arborent toujours son sourire de savant fou. Et elle fonctionne voyez vous, cette jeune personne vient de le prouver en faisant voler les objets de cette salle. Continu t-il en riant comme un fou. Je suis un génie. Ajoute t-il en continuant de rire. »

Alors c'est sûrement de sa que voulait parler le scientifique. Dit-il en regardent Duo.

Qu'a dit se fou ? Demanda l'Américain en appréhendant se qu'aller lui répondre le pilote 01.

Il a dit t'avoir fait des modifications moléculaire, se qui te permet de déplacer des objets à distance. Dit Heero pensif.

Comment ça modifier ? Cria Duo un peu paniqué. Je ne suis plu un être humain normal c'est ça ?

Non tu est toujours un être humain normal, mais avec un don, on pourrai te d'écrire comme un sûr homme. Répondit le 01 en le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer un peu. De plus on devrait dire une sûre femme. Dit t-il sur un ton amuser. Mais tu sais, sa ne change rien pour moi que tu soi une fille, tu reste l'une de mes amie quoi qu'il arrive et un pilote de Gundam. Termine t-il plus sérieusement. [3

Heero... Commence t-il une envie de tous lui révéler se fit sentir. Sais vrai se que tu me dit ? Tu n'es pas... Mais il fut coupé par l'arriver de leurs compagnons.

DUO. Cria Quatre en se précipitant sur lui et le prenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi es tu partie comme ça ? On c'est tous inquiété, explique nous pourquoi tu as fais sa.

Rentrons d'abord, les explications viendront ensuite. Proclama Heero en aident Duo à se relever et le porta sur son dos.

De retour à la maison, Heero demanda à Sally d'examiner Duo en lui expliquent qu'il avait trébuché sûr une racine et sûrement tordu la cheville, elle s'exécuta et emmena Duo dans sa chambre.

Trinyté qu'est-ce qui tas pris de te sauver comme ça ?

J'avait peur de leurs réaction, de se qu'ils pourraient penser et qu'ils me rejettent parce que je suis une fille, mais se que ma dit Heero dans les bois m'a toucher et j'ai repris confiance, se soir je leur dit tous. Affirme-t-elle, les point serrer et une perle saler aux yeux, Sally venait de lui passer de l'alcool 90° sur l'une de ses plaies.

Les quatre garçons étaient dans le salon attendant le retour de Duo, quand ils entendirent la sonnette retentir.Wufei se leva et alla ouvrir la porte en maudissant le créateur cette abomination. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva derrière cette dernière Réléna. Il ne failli pas la reconnaître. Elle était habillé de façon très discrète : une jupe courte en jeans noir, un pull noir et une casquette du même ton, les cheveux attacher en une natte comme celle de Duo, elle ne ressemblait plu à la petite reine quelle est censée être et dit dune voix un peu essoufflé.

Bonjour Wufei, je suis venu voir Duo, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Bonjour Réléna, tu sais devant moi tu peu l'appeler Trinyté, je suis au courant mais les autres non, sauf peut-être Heero. Chuchota Wufei en vérifiant que personne n'avait suivi la princesse et vérifient aussi de son coté si les autres étaient toujours dans le salon, puis la laissa entrer.

Merci Wufei. Fit-elle en entrant. Elle est dans sa chambre c'est ça ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire plus grand que le précédant un peu soulager qu'il ne l'est pas rejeté ou dénoncé.

Oui elle se trouve en haut deuxième porte à gauche, mais tu ne veux pas dire bonjour aux autres ? Questionna le Chinois en referment la porte d'entré.

Oui je vais leur faire un coucou et filer la voir.

Wufei entra le premier dans le salon les trois autres levèrent la tête et virent une jeune fille entrée. Ils allaient lui demander qui était cette dernière lorsque Réléna retirer sa casquette.

Bonjour Réléna. S'empressa de dire Quatre.

Bonjour Quatre, Heero Trowa. Salua la jeune fille. Je suis venu voir Duo alors je vous laisse à plus tard. Et elle partie en direction des escaliers, arriver devant les dits escalier Heero la retient par le bras.

Tu es au courant pour Duo ? Demande t-il hésitant.

De quoi parle tu Heero ?

Non, rien... Laisse. Dit-il en repartant s'installer devant son PC.

Réléna continua son chemin et toqua à porte de Duo et un « entré » se fit entendre.

Bonjour Léna.

Réléna ferma la porte et dit avec un grand sourire.

Bonjour Trinyté comment vas-tu ? C'est Hilde qui ma demander de venir te voir.

Je vais mieux que tout à l'heur.

Qu'est-ce qui ces passé justement ? Demanda la reine. Elle m'a juste dit que tu avais été emmené par Oz et que les garçons sont venus te chercher.

Hé bien... Commença Trinyté.

Elle lui raconta tous ce qui c'étai passé depuis le début de leur mission à sa tentative de fuite pour les explications concernant sa sœur. Tous de A à Z sans oublier son nouveau don.

Sally lui dit quelle allait faire des analyse avec son sang et trouvé un antidote le plu vite possible.

Donc maintenant je vais aller tous leur expliquer. Dit-elle en se levant. Ils méritent de le savoir. Wufei est déjà au courant Heero aussi le sais c'est même grâce à lui que je me suis décidé. Explique telle en ouvrant la porte.

On vient avec toi. Lui dit Réléna en la suivant accompagné de Sally.

Et elles descendirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans le salon sous les regards des garçons.

Trinyté se tenais dans l'entré du salon Réléna à sa droite et Sally à sa gauche.

Les garçons étaient étonnés de voir que Duo avait de deux bosses sur son torse. En effet Trinyté n'avait pas remis son gilet sérer pour le cachet.

Bon, eh bien je pence qu'il est l'heur des explications. Commença Trinyté, puis elle prit une grande inspiration et continua. Bon tout d'abord je m'appelle Trinyté Maxwell et il y a une chose que je vous ais caché depuis plu d'un an c'est que je suis une fille.

Quatre et Trowa firent de gros yeux en comprennent les quatre dernier mots. Trinyté le remarqua mais continua son explication.

J'ai une sœur jumelle que je croyais morte sur L2, qui se nomme Niya Maxwell, vous avez pu la croisée dans le gymnase, Elle fait parti d'Oz. Voila c'est tout se que je peux vous dirent... Ha si y à les personnes aux courant de ses quelque fait, il y à Sally; Réléna. Cette fois si Heero se joint aux deux autres pour faire des gros yeux, Trinyté sourie de l'étonnement d'Heero à la mention de Réléna dans son secret. Le professeur G; Hilde et enfin Wufei qui la découvert et dernièrement Heero me là fait savoir dans la forêt.

Elle fini son décompte en souriant à Wufei qui lui répondit lui aussi en souriant. Les trois autres G-boys les regardait à intervalle, puis Quatre sorti de cette transe en premier et lui demanda

Mais comment es tu au courant Wufei ? Et toi Heero ?

Je vous est dit que j'avais aidé Trinyté à se calmer lors de ses cauchemars ?

Oui. Acquiesça Quatre.

He bien je l'ais découvert la première nuit au lycée mais je ne vais pas vous expliquer comment sa c'est produit. Termine t'il en rougissant ainsi que Trinyté se qui fit lever quelque sourcils.

Et toi Heero comment le sais tu ?

Moi c'est lors de met recherche sur Niya maxwell et en transportant Trinyté dans le Wing. Répondit-il en replaçant son masque de soldat parfait.

Donc tu nous avais caché ses informations la lors de ton rapport de recherche ? Demanda Trowa lui aussi ayant remit son masque d'impassibilité.

Hn.

Wufei et Heero voulurent savoir se que pensais leur amis pour Trinyté.

Alors vous voulez bien quelle reste parmi nous entent que pilote de Gundam et ami ?

Moi sa ne me dérange pas que tu sois un garçon ou une fille rien ne retirera le faite que tu sois mon amie. Approuva Quatre.

Merci Quat-chan.

Trinité lui sauta au cou puis elle se tourna ver Trowa. Ce dernier la regardait avec un sourire et dit.

Moi aussi je ne suis pas contre que tu reste. Tu a toujours été avec nous et comme la di Quatre sa ne changera rien que se soi Duo ou Trinyté tu reste notre amie.

Elle lui sauta aussi au cou puis s'écarta pour reprendre sa place d'origine. Elle se souvint d'une chose et leur posa la question.

Mais au faite comment vous m'avez retrouvé si vite ? la foi où je me suis faite enlevé par Oz. argua Trinyté zn voyant la tête que faisait les garçons.

He bien. Commença Heero. C'est une personne anonyme qui m'a envoyé un message le jour même de ton enlèvement. J'ai répondu au message puis elle m'a donné toute les coordonner et nous sommes parti directement mais pas assez vite pour empêcher se qui t'ais arrivée. Gomen. Dit-il en baisent la tête honteux de son inefficacité.

Je ne vous en veux pas. Lui dit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa auraient pu être pire.

Il y à une chose qui me chiffonne. Dit le Japonais pensif.

Heu à bon quoi donc. Demanda l'Américaine se sentant concerné.

Elle m'a aussi dit de te demander pardon.

Quoi ? Tu sais qui l'a envoyé ?

Non mais je n'ais pas pris le temps de chercher nous partions te sortir de cette endroit.

Je croix qu'il s'agit de Niya nee-san. Dit-elle pensive.

Elle ressenti comme un marteau cogné très fort dans sa tête. Elle leva ses mains à sa tête et tomba à genoux en poussant des gémissements de douleur. Averti par la vu de Trinyté porté ses main à sa tête il se leva et dit.

Réléna, Sally éloigné vous. Vite !

Elles s'exécutèrent. Trowa et Quatre allaient protester du ton employé lorsqu'ils virent des objets commencer à se soulever tout seul. Trinyté été maintenant en larmes, la douleur était plus forte encor.

Heero et Wufei se regardèrent et d'un commun accord ils s'approchèrent doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et ils la prirent dans leur bras ensemble.

Les autres regardèrent surpris d'une telle réaction. Trinyté se calmai petit à petit puis elle s'évanoui. Heero le prie complètement dans ses bras, Wufei quant à lui l'aida à la transporté dans sa chambre, Sally leur dit quelle retournai à son labo pour essayer de trouver un antidote le plus vite possible puis elle partie.

Réléna resta avec Quatre et Trowa dans le salon puis elle eu une idée.

Il faudrait que nous contactions sa sœur. Si il y a bien une personne qui sais comment trouver cette antidote sa doit être se scientifique qui lui a injecté ce truc. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement quelle put vu la tête que faisais les deux autres [4.

Tu as tout à fais raison. Dit Wufei en entrant dans le salon suivi d'Heero

Le pilote 01 ce posta devant son fidèle laptop [5 et commença ses recherche à partir des messages qu'il avait reçu. Il trouva une adresse et la communiqua aux autres.

Je vais aller lui rendre visite qui vient avec moi ? Proclama Wufei tout en se préparent.

Vu que Hilde la connaît elle peut vous accompagnée ? Demanda Trowa.

Pourquoi pas ! Répondit Heero après avoir réfléchi.

Moi aussi je viens. Dit Réléna en se levant.

Et moi aussi. Fit une voix dans l'entré.

Tout le monde se retourna et fut surpris de voir Trinyté debout et prête à partir.

Non toi tu reste, tu dois de reposé. Lui dit Quatre mode mère poule activé.

Il s'agit de ma sœur que je sache. Dit-elle en haussant le ton en portant une main à sa tête, et s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Quel que soit votre décision je viens un point c'est tous. Ajouta la Shinigami toujours dans les mêmes tons.

Les objets ce trouvant sur la commode prés d'elle commençaient à planer. Wufei le plus près la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Heero assit sur son siège gardait son masque du perfect soldier en place mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rage contre, une fois de plus, le Chinois qui tenait SA Trinyté [6.

Allons, ne t'énerve pas. Lui dit Wufei. On Y va tous les quatre OK.

OK. Lui répondit la pilote 02, et les objets retrouvèrent le plancher leurs place.

Quatre revient de la cuisine et leur dit

Hilde va arrivée dans une heure vous partirez dés quelle sera la ok !

Très bien dans se cas toi Trinyté tu vas te reposé. Lui dit Heero en se tournant vers elle. Je viendrais te prévenir quand elle sera là d'accord ?

Je te fais confiance. Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire puis elle partie dans sa chambre.

Hilde arriva un peu plus tard que prévu et Heero monta dans sa chambre pour prévenir Trinyté de son arrivé. En entrant dans la chambre, il entendit des petits gémissements et des sanglots semblant venir de la forme recroquevillé dans ses draps. Il s'y précipita et compris que Trinyté faisait un cauchemar. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça pour l'apaiser. Quelque minute plus tard elle se réveilla calmé et lui dit d'une voix tremblante.

Hee... Heero ?

Chut. Tu as fait un cauchemar. Dit le soldat parfait en la gardant dans ses bras.

Il se demanda d'où lui venait cette soudaine tendresse mais ni fit pas trop gaffe pour le moment il avait SA Trinyté dans ses bras et c tout se qui contai pour lui.

Il la prévient que Hilde était arrivée et que tout le monde l'attendait en bas. Elle se redressa et lui fit un sourire et ils se levèrent pour sortir de la chambre. Elle remarqua que certain de ses objets restaient en suspens dans la pièce puis ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus elle sorti de la chambre à la suite d'Heero.

Salut Duo comment tu vas aujourd'hui lui dit Hilde en lui sautant dessus à peine avait-elle descendu la dernière marche des escaliers.

'jour Hilde. Répondit Trinyté. Mais tu sais tu n'as plu besoin de m'appeler Duo tout le monde est au courant. Ajoute telle avec un grand sourire. Enfin pas tous les mads, pas encor enfaite. termine telle.

Enfin je me demandai quant est que tu allais te décidé pour leur avouer. Rétorqua Hilde faussement déçu.

Puis elle se tourna vers Heero et lui dit.

Toi je te tien à l'œil t'as pas intérêt à maté. Dit-elle d'un ton moquer et ajouta toujours dans le même ton. Je dis sa parce que vous êtes dans la même chambre et on ne sait jamais y a peut être un pervers cacher sous ton masque de perfect soldier.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes je ne suis pas comme ça moi. Dit-il sur la défense mais avec un peu de rouge sur les joues.

Et tu pence que je vais te boire tes belle parole alors que tu rougie. Reprit-elle du tac au tac.

OMAE O KOROSU. Fut les seuls mots sorti de la bouche du Japonais qui était passé par différant ton de rouge [7 avent de retourné devant son laptop.

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et se fut Réléna qui sortie de sa contemplation d'un certain soldat parfait qui ne laisse pas ressortir ses sentiments, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre et elle dit.

Bon et si nous partions ? Demande telle à tout l'assemblé. On vous contacte une fois arrivée d'accord. Ajoute telle en se tournant vers les trois autres.

Hn. Fit simplement Heero toujours face à son portable.

... Fit Trowa.

Toujours pas dégelé à se que je vois pourtant tu a parlé tout à l'heur ? Fit Trinyté amusé, puis elle se tourna vers Quatre et lui dit à voix basse. Tu ne devais pas t'occuper de nous le décongeler celui là?

Quatre rougie a vu d'œil et bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Désolé mais ce n'est pas sur commende. Lui répondit Trowa en prenant son petit blond dans ses bras.

En plus il fait de l'humour. Rigola l'Américaine plier en deux se tenant les côtes.

Hn.

Bon on y va oui ? Demanda Wufei dans l'entré commençant à s'impatienter.

Oui nous venons. Aller vient Trinyté. Dit Réléna en tirant cette dernière par le bras aidé de Hilde.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se rendirent à l'adresse indiqué sur la feuille que Heero avait donnée à Wufei.

Pendant le trajet il n'eu pas un mot dit de la par des trois jeunes filles. Une repensant au cauchemar quelle venait faire. Les deux autres inquiètes du silence de la première. Quant à Wufei il était trop concentrer sur la route pour se soucier de quoique se soit derrière lui.

Arrivé à destination Wufei se tourna vers Trinyté et lui demanda d'un ton calme.

Tu veux y aller seule ou tu préfères qu'on t'accompagne ?

Trinyté resta silencieuse quelque seconde pour réfléchir puis répondit clairement.

Je préfère que vous m'accompagner s'il y avait des problèmes.

Il ne se passera rien de grave je te le promets. Lui répondit Wufei puis il regarda les deux autres filles et dit. Aller on y va !

Elles acquiescèrent et sortirent de la voiture. Arrivé sur le perron Trinyté se mis devant et appuya sur la sonnette un « j'arrive » se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette apparu.

Oui c'est pou...

[1 Comme d'habitude ils sont toujours ensemble c'est deux là. .

[2 Bien sur Heero est très inquiet pour SON Duo ont comprendra qu'il est réagit si vite. -.

[3 Eh bah l'est bavard notre Heero !

Duo : Ouai c'est bien la première fois que je l'entends autant parler.

Heero : Si t'es pas contant je dirais rien la prochaine fois.

Duo : Non non continu ! J'aime beaucoup le son de ta voix;

Moi : Si c'est se que tu veux je vais m'arranger pour le faire parler plus souvent

Duo en sautant dans tous les sens : Ouai super merci Mi-Chan.

[4 Bah ouai vous avez déjà vu Réléna être sérieuse et trouver des idées de se genre (sauf dans Boys to be Boys to be Girls une fanfiction que j'adore et don j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris le début et quelques passages et phrases)

[5 Ah le revoilà lui sa fais longtemps qu'on ne la pas vue et heureusement sinon il aurait monopolisé Heero durent toute la fic et Duo il ne l'aurait pas entendu beaucoup parler.

[6 Ça ne change pas que se soit une fille ou un garçon il lui appartient

Heero : Alors chasse garder compris Wufei

Wufei : Je ne fais rien de mal à ce que je sache.

Duo : On se calme moi aussi je sui en tort alors parce que je le laisse m'approcher comme ça

Heero : ...

[7 Vous imaginé Heero changer de couleur déjà que ce n'est pas facile de le faire sourire alors là de lui faire changer de couleur Hilde a dut toucher un point sensible

* * *

J'espère que sa vous à plus je suis désoler pour l'attente mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'imagination en ce moment.

Reviews acceptée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :**La sœur de Duo

**Auteur : **Micro92

**Série : **Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Alors on à du 1x2, du hétéro et oui mais vous verrez. Heu quoi d'autre?? Ha oui un peu de pouvoir psychique mais ça on verra plus tard.

**Disclameur : **Hé bien… j'ai cherché partout mais ils ne sont pas là donc pas à moi ToT.

**Note :** Je tien tous particulièrement à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre mais je n'avais plu d'imagination. Vraiment désoler.

A part ça bonne lecture et ne vous soucier pas des fautes d'orthographe merci.

Chapitre 5

L'antidote

« Blablabla » Chuchotement.

Elles acquiescèrent et sortirent de la voiture. Arrivé sur le perron Trinyté se mis devant et appuya sur la sonnette un "j'arrive" se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette apparu.

Oui c'est pou... Niya ? Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu devais rentrée plus tard dans la soirée après ta mission dans un lycée pour retrouver les plans du Silverna ? Et ta sœur dont tu me parle souvent tu la revu là bas ? Questionna la jeune femme.

Trinyté était muette de surprise en se retrouvant devant le lieutenant Lucrezia Noin. Wufei avait posé sa main sur son révolver, Réléna avait baissé la tête, pour ne pas être reconnut et Hilde s'était caché derrière cette dernière pour la même raison.

Et qui son ses personnes ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Ce sont des amis à ma sœur. Répondit une voix derrière eux.

Les Quatre amis firent volt face pour ce retrouvé nez à nez à Zechs Merquise. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Réléna et lui retira sa casquette.

Bonjour Imôto(1). Dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Bonjour Niisan. Répondit timidement la reine de Sanq le rouge aux joues.

Votre altesse je ne vous avais pas reconnut, veuillez m'excusez. Dit Lucrezia en s'inclinant puis en se relevant elle reconnut sa propre sœur. Hilde ???

B'jour Lu. Articula la jeune fille.

Toi tu à des choses à me raconter. Dit la jeune femme en guise de salutation. Mais alors tu n'es pas Niya mais Trinyté, enchantée de te rencontré. Ajouta telle lui tendant la main. Même si nous nous sommes déjà combattue. Repris Noin se rappelant son erreur.

Par Nataku ne me dite pas que je vais assister à une réunion de famille Pensa Wufei.

Désiré-vous entré pour attendre le retour de Niya ? Proposa Merquise.

Réléna regarda ses amis qui hochèrent la tête comme approbation et une hésitation de l'Allemande. Elle lui prit la main et se rapprocha de son oreille.

« R- Que se passe-t-il ?

H- Jai un mauvais pressentiment.

R- Ne t'en fait pas il y à Trinyté et Wufei avec nous il ne va rien se passé.

H- Je te fais confiance. »

Puis Réléna se tourne vers son frère.

Volontiers.

Noin s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser entrer la princesse entra la première, suivie de Hilde qui lui tenait la main. Wufei et Trinyté entrèrent.

Je vous sert du thé ? Du café ? Demanda Noin en les guidant dans le salon.

Merci, mais nous ne sommes pas venu pour assisté à une réunion de famille. S'énerva Wufei.

Heu... Tu es sur Feifei ? Questionna Trinyté

Wufei la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de les détourné rapidement gêner d'avoir élevé le ton et répondit.

Ouai c vrais qu'on est venu voir ta sœur, désolé. S'excusa le chinois.

C'est pas grave. Lui dit Trinyté. Moi je veux bien du chocolat. Ajoute telle en réponse à Noin.

Du café pour nous. Fit Réléna pour elle et Hilde.

Et toi Wufei ? Demanda Lucrezia.

Un thé menthe merci.

La jeune femme parti dans la cuisine tous préparé. Pendant Zechs faisait la conversation.

Alor c'est toi Trinyté, tu c Niya ma souvent parlé de toi. Commence-t-il.

Et elle disait quoi ? répondit Trinyté très curieuse.

Elle ma surtout raconté comment tu étais quand vous étiez petite, toujours à te battre avec votre ami Solo, qui vous gardais depuis que votre mère...

Oui je sais. La coupe telle. Mais c'est très loin ça alors sil-vous-plais.

Désolé.

Voici vos boissons chaude. Cria presque Noin en entrant dans le salon un plateau remplis de tasse fumante.

Elle distribua et s'installa à coté de Merquise. Wufei se rappela avoir entendu Trinyté dire qu'ils allaient les appelé lorsqu'ils seraient arrivé. Il s'excusa et sorti de la pièce et entra dans la cuisine, il composa le numéro d'Heero qui d'écorcha aussitôt avec son habituelle "hn".

Nous sommes arrivé mais Niya n'est pas présente.

Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encor revenu ? Demanda Heero.

Hé bien. Commença le chinois. Nous avons croisé le lieutenant Noin et son supérieur Merquise...

Comment ? S'étonna le soldat parfait.

Qui nous ont proposez des boissons chaudes. Termina Wufei.

Je te rappel lorsque nous partirons. Et il raccrocha.

Au bout du fil Heero resté sans voix. Il venait de se faire raccrocher au nez sans pouvoir dire quoi que se soit. Trowa et Quatre qui n'avaient suivie la conversation se rapprochèrent en remarquant l'absence de leur ami. Il était resté paralysé avec le combiner du téléphone collé à son oreille d'où l'on pouvait entendre la tonalité retentir. Le blond pris le téléphone et le raccrocha, le français quant à lui guida le brun vers un fauteuil et s'installa en face avec l'arabe.

Que se passe t'il Heero tu as l'aire tous pale ? demandât Trowa inquiet.

Hn. Fit très intelligemment le japonais

Il est arrivé quelque chose aux autres ? Redemanda Quatre.

Ils boivent des boissons chaudes avec, le lieutenant Noin et Merquise, en attendant Niya qui n'est pas encor arrivée. Expliqua enfin Heero en un souffle.

L'empâte et l'acrobate restèrent muet, les yeux grand ouvert.

QUOI O.O?? Firent de concert les deux ados.

Voila pourquoi je sui resté bloquer. Confirma Heero.

Mais comment ce fait-il qu'il reste en terrain ennemi sans réagir ? Demanda le pilote 04.

Sa me semble louche à moi aussi. Ajouta le Français.

Oui moi aussi mais, Trinyté m'avais dit que sa sœur Noin et Merquise contait quitté Oz prochainement. Sa rappela le brun.

Je comprend mieux maintenant. Ajouta Quatre.

Oui mais il pourrait s'agir d'un piège. Dit Trowa.

Ils établirent un moyen de protéger leurs amis sans se faire repéré.

Je propose de se rendre directement la bas et de vérifier si tous se passe bien. Dit sagement le blond.

Tu as raison c'est plus sur. Affirma Le soldat parfait.

Très bien on part quand ? Demanda le Français vérifiant le chargeur de son pistolet.

Maintenant... Commença Heero.

Ding Dong.

Bah qui sa peu être ? S'interrogea Quatre.

Je vais voir. Dit Trowa.

Le châtain roux se leva et ouvris la porte. En voyant la personne devant lui il haussa un sourcil, il regarda autour mais ne vit personnes d'autres se qui lui semblai bazar.

Excusez moi est-ce que Heero Yui habite ici ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Heu oui bien sur entre. Répondit Trowa avec un le sourcil encor plus relevé.

Il la fit entrée puis l'emmena au salon. En voyant la jeune fille les deux ados se levèrent et s'approchèrent d'elle.

Trinyté que fait tu là et les autres ou sont ils ? Questionna Quatre.

De quoi parler vous ? Demanda la jeune fille.

¤¤ Pendant se temps ¤¤

Pour la énième fois Lucrezia regarda sa montre en poussant un soupir.

Vous ne trouvé pas quelle en met de temps pour rentrée, il est presque 20h et elle était sensé rentrer à 17h30. S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Oui c'est vrais ce n'est pas normal.

Nous nous devons rentrer, si elle revient entre temps appeler nous à ce numéro. Dit Wufei en notant son numéro.

Dring dring.

Tien sa doit être elle. Fit Zechs en ouvrant la porte. Mais à la place de trouvé Niya il trouva un révolver pointé vert lui et derrière ce dernier plusieurs soldats de Oz.

Les mains en l'air lieutenant. Ordonna le soldat.

Pour quelle raison je vous pris ? Demanda se dernier en haussant le ton.

Dans le salon, Noin Pencha la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et compris qu'il fallait agir et vite. Elle se tourna vert les quarte jeune et leur fit signe de la suivre, elle les conduisit dans la cuisine et leur expliqua la situation.

Descendez a la cave, il y a une sortie caché. Chuchota Noin, ne les voyant pas partir elle ajouta. Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard d'accord.

Un signe de tête et les quatre ados s'éloignèrent, mais Hilde et Réléna restaient inquiètent. Arrivé dans la cave Hilde trouve le passage caché ils se mirent à courir. Après quelques minutes de course ils virent une sorte de porte, Trinyté l'ouvrit et ils sortirent. Le passage les avaient menez dans le parc se trouvant à deux pater de maisons de chez Noin.

Bon maintenant nous retournons à la planque, ma sœur n'est pas revenus et nous n'avons pas reçu plus d'information pour le moment alors rentrons. Ce fut les seule mots prononcé par Trinyté.

Une heure plus tard ils furent de retour à la planque. En arrivant ils furent étonné de la trouvé vide. Wufei fit le tour extérieur de la maison, tendit que Trinyté le faisait à l'intérieur. Réléna et Hilde quant à elles restaient dans la cuisine à préparé le repas.

En revenant Wufei vérifia la boite de réception du portable d'Heero, mais ne vit aucun message de mission pour ce soir. Alors pour en être sur il appela le japonais.

Wufei ?? Répondit Heero étonné.

Allo Heero, vous êtes où ?

Une personne nous à prévenu qu'il allait se passé quelque chose chez Noin, mais à notre arrivée elle n'était pas là ni vous d'ailleurs. Il s'arrêta un instant puis s'aperçu d'une chose. Je peu savoir où vous êtes ?

Nous sommes à la planque car il s'est passez effectivement quelque chose la bas. Expliqua Wufei.

Très bien resté la, on rentre. Et il raccroche.

Wufei alla dans la cuisine où était toujours la jeune reine de Sanq et l'allemande, à peine est-il entré que la jeune américaine faisait son entrée dans la cuisine avec la même phrase dans la bouche.

Dîtes c'est bientôt près ? J'ai faim moi. S'installent aussitôt sur la première chaise à ça porté

Oui Trin, encor 5min. Répondit en souriant Hilde.

Pendant c'est 5min je voudrai faire une petite annonce. Commence t-il.

Trinyté et Hilde le fixèrent très sérieusement. Réléna baissa le feu sous les casseroles, puis se tourna et fixa elle aussi le chinois.

Bon voila, les gars se sont rendus chez Noin, nous porté mains forte. Mais ils n'ont trouvé personne, alors...

Mais comment s'avaient ils que nous avions besoin d'aide ? L'interrompis Trinyté bizarrement sérieuse.

Je ne s'ais pas Heero m'a juste dit qu'une personne les avaient prévenu. Expliqua le pilote 05. Alors maintenant ils rentrent. Finit-il avant de s'asseoir à sa chaise habituelle.

A bon, et ils rentrent dans combien de temps ? L'interrogea Réléna toujours devant la gazinière.

Bah dans environ 30min, si Heero n'appui pas trop sur le champignon. Répondit Wufei.

Réléna éteignit le feu et servi le repas. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de se qui c'était passé durant la journée. A peine avaient-ils finit de mangé que la d'entré s'ouvrit, tellement fort quelle failli sortir de ses gon. Tous les quatre sursautèrent mais ne firent aucuns bruits, de peur que se soient des soldats d'Oz qui les auraient retrouvés, ils furent soulagé d'entendre la voix calme de Quatre qui reprochais à Heero d'avoir ouvert la porte de cette manière. Wufei sorti le premier de la cuisine les bras croisé sur la poitrine le visage sévère.

Non mais tu te prends pour qui, pour entré de cette façon ? Gronda le chinois.

Calme toi Wuwu. Fit la voix de Hilde derrière lui.

C'est Wufei, Schbeiker. Envoya par réflex le pilote du Nataku en se tournant vert elle.

Ouai c'est kifkif. Rétorqua Hilde. Et puis déjà c'est Chang puisqu'on n'est pas marié que je sache. Ajoute-t-elle dans un air de défi.

SCHBEIKER. Grogna le chinois.

Les trois jeunes filles se mirent à rire en entendant le chinois perdre son sang froid face a l'allemande. Malgré le brouhaha créent par leur rire et les jurons de Wufei, elles purent entendre un autre rire. Provenant de derrière les trois arrivent qui se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille Hilliard.

Les trois adolescentes se turent en reconnaissaient la jeune fille.

NIYA !!! firent-elles en chœur.

Haha vous êtes trop drôle. Répondit l'intéresser. Elle rigola encor un instant puis se calma pour ajouter avec un grand sourire. Salut Imôto.

Née-san !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Trinyté encor sous le choque.

Je suis venu prévenir tes amis que la maison de Lucrezia allais se faire encerclé par Oz, mais je suis arrivée trop tard et pour rien, vous vous en êtes sortie indemne. Expliqua la jeune fille.

Et que sont devenu mon frère et sa sœur ? Demanda Peacecraft en tenant Hilde par l'épaule.

Ils vont bien je les ais contacté pendant le trajet retour, ils mon dit que le générale Kushrenada, les avais juste interrogé au sujet de leur démission. Résuma telle, puis ajouta. Ils m'on donner une nouvelle adresse où je pourrais les retrouvé vous aussi d'ailleurs, mais ils m'ont demandé d'attendre un peu avant d'y aller.

Super comme sa tu pourras rester ici avec nous. Lui proposa Trinyté les yeux pétillant.

Je veux bien mais seulement si vous êtes tous d'accord. Argumenta l'ex Ozzi en regardant les autres.

Tous acquiescèrent et Niya leur fit un sourire timide en retour. Le reste de la soirée ce passa bien, jusqu'au moment du coucher.

Tous commencèrent à se diriger dans leur chambre, lorsque Niya se fixa en plein milieu du couloir. Les yeux dans le vide et la respiration saccadé, Wufei qui étai derrière commençai à grogner, agacé de ne plu pouvoir avancé il lui tapota l'épaule mais il n'u aucune réaction, puis il remarqua que son corps tremblai bizarrement.

Il l'a contourna et pu voir son aire absent, inquiet il allait appeler Trinyté mais entendit un gros bruit, il se retourna et trouva Niya effondré des larmes silencieuse lui coulais le long des joues.

Il faut partir tous de suite il s'est passé des choses pendant nos absences. Dit-elle à voix baisse puis ajouta plus fort. IL FAUT PARTIR TOUS DE SUITE.

Ils sortirent tous de leur chambre les visages surpris par le cri. En voyant sa sœur au sol Trinyté se précipita vert elle poussant Wufei au passage.

Que se passe t'il pourquoi tu nous demande de partir ?

J'ais vue une chose horrible nous arrivée à tous, mais si on par maintenant tous ira bien. Répondit Niya.

Tu as ut encor une prémonition c'est sa ? Alors il faut vraiment partir et maintenant. Dit-elle aux autres qui ne comprenaient toujours rien, mais suivirent le pas et prirent le nécessaire dans leur chambres.

Lorsque Wufei fut sorti de la planque, il ut juste le temps de retrouvé les autres devant la voiture, qu'une explosion retenti derrière lui et qu'un souffle chaud le repoussa légèrement en avant.

Niya se précipita vert lui pour vérifier qu'il n'est rien. Surpris d'abor il recula un peu, puis se laissa faire docilement. Quant elle ut fini Heero se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda méchamment et lui dit.

Comment savais tu qu'il y avait quelque chose n'allais pas ?

Je l'ais su c'est tous. Répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Moi je croix que tu n'ais pas si propre, que tu veux nous le faire croire. Conclut-il avant de se recevoir une droite bien placé.

Il se retourna pour voir Trinyté le foudroyer du regard, en tenant sa main droite avec l'autre.

Qui ta permis de t'en prendre à ma sœur, se n'ais pas de sa faute si les Ozzis on profité de notre absence pour venir déposer une bombe. S'énerva la nattée.

Laisse Trinyté, il croix bien faire et il veut tous vous protégé. Essaya Niya pour la calmer.

Non je ne suis pas d'accord, il fait sa pour montré qu'il est le leader rien de plus. S'emporta l'américaine. En plus tu ne fait plus partie de Oz, alors il n'a rien à dire.

Elle reçu à son tour une droite, mais moins forte qui la fit quand même tomber sur le cul. La jeune fille porta une main à la joue malmenée, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc.

T'as fini c'est bon ? Demande-t-il furieux.

Elle regarda Heero qui se rapprochait. Elle fit un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. L'adolescente refusa l'aide en repoussant la main puis se leva sans mal, elle ne fit même pas un regard pour lui. Après avoir jeté son sac dans la petite remorque, prêt de la moto, elle prit place à l'arrière de la jeep.

Bravo Heero. Lui dit Wufei avant de la rejoindre et de s'installé à ses coté.

Tous prirent une place et la jeep partie. Au bout d'une heure de route Trinyté n'avait toujours rien dit et fixai le paysage. Les autres ne semblèrent pas vouloir la déranger. Mais une chose semblai étrange et le petit blond fit par de son incompréhension.

On va ou ? Demanda Quatre. Je ne reconnais pas la route.

Normale tu n'ais jamais aller chez Sally en voiture. Répondit une voix trop longtemps éteinte.

Enfin tu parle. Remarqua Trowa lui qui na parle pas beaucoup en générale.

Je peu savoir pourquoi Iceberg numéro deux fait ce genre de remarque.

TRINYTE. La repris sa sœur, qui n'apprécier pas le ton quelle avait employé.

Ne t'en fait, ses dans son caractère. Elle à toujours été comme ça. Plaisante-t-il.

Le petit groupe reprirent un silence, pesant pour certains et habituelle pour d'autres. Ils arrivèrent en vu d'une petite ville accueillante, mais sous la surveillance d'Oz. Comme le craignait Heero un poste de contrôle avait été placé à l'entré de la vile.

On va devoir la jouer sérer. Annonce-t-il en ralentissent permettant aux autres de comprendre de à quoi ils auraient à faire.

Je prend la moto. Dit Wufei en se levant. On se retrouve chez Sally. Ajoute-t-il attendant l'arrêt du moteur pour descendre.

Je viens avec toi. Se proposa Niya avec un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

Comme tu veux. Fit-il en sortant deux casques et lui en passant un.

Merci.

Il sorti la moto de ses sécurité et la mit à terre. Il enfila son casque et chevaucha son bolide. Niya fit de même et s'installa derrière lui. Il mit le moteur en route puis se tourna légèrement pour dire.

Accroche-toi bien.

Elle s'exécuta en enroulant ses bras à sa taille et la moto partie en trombe vert une autre entrée de la ville. Les autres les regardaient partir. Heero appuya doucement sur la pédale, et la jeep repris son trajet.

Ils passèrent sen problème le barrage, ils comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait en faite que d'un simple contrôle des bagages. « Mais mieux vaux prévenir que guérir » pensèrent Réléna, Hilde, Trowa et Quatre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bâtiment de Sally. La moto était déjà la donc Wufei et Niya. Quatre bipa la jeune femme qui les ouvrit.

Bonjour tous le monde. Salua la doctoresse en ouvrant la porte.

Salut. Répondirent en retour les deux icebergs.

Bonjour Sally comment vas-tu. Fit poliment Quatre.

Bonjour Sally.

Yo ma grande sa va ? Demanda la Shinigami en lui sautant dans les bras.

Oui et toi ?

Salut. Fit joyeusement Hilde, avec un clin d'œil et en levant la main.

Excusé-nous mais il me semble qu'ont est encor dans le couloir. Intervient Heero les bras croisé sur le torse.

Elles se séparèrent et entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils retrouvèrent Wufei et Niya en grande discutions. Les voyant arrivé ils se turent et le silence emplis la salle. Sally brisa le silence en proposant du thé du café ou du chocolat puis après avoir reçu les quelque commandes, elle disparu dans la cuisine accompagné de Quatre. Dans le salon le silence devenait pesant, même Trinyté qui ayant un caractère bavarde ne disait rient depuis le coup de poing d'Heero reçu plutôt dans l'après midi. Hilde restait dans les bras de Réléna et observait mutuellement Trinyté et Heero. Niya aussi restait muette malgré son envi de détendre l'atmosphère, elle se tourna vers le chinois qui lui fit un sourire. Au moment ou elle voulut exprimer son point de vu sur leur comportement, Sally et Quatre entrèrent dans la salle, avec des tasses fumante sur deux plateaux.

Voila désolé pour l'attente. S'excusa la jeune femme, en posant son plateau sur la table basse imité par le blond.

Merci Sally. Firent les deux américaine sur le même ton.

Elles se regardèrent quelque seconde puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps sous les regards étonné de Trowa, Heero et Quatre. Réléna et Hilde rirent aussi. Quant à Sally et Wufei, ils les regardaient amusé de leur réaction. Après les boissons chaudes terminées et les rires taris où l'ambiance était redevenue normale, Heero rappela à leur médecin les raisons de leurs présences. Elle prit un air grave et annonça la nouvelle.

Avec l'échantillon de sang que je t'ais prélevé Trinyté, j'ai pu faire quelque recherche et… La doctoresse s'interrompis quelque seconde, mais de trop pour les nerfs de l'américaine qui s'emporta.

QUOI TU AS TROUVEE QUELQUE CHOSE. Crie-t-elle en se levant.

Calme toi Trin elle va nous le dire. La rassura sa sœur.

Oui en quelque sorte, mais rien pour te soigner. Il se trouve que ton pouvoir ne provient pas du sérum que t'a injecté le scientifique mais de toi. Termina Sally la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Trinyté ne s'avait pas quoi dire et resta la tête basse, n'entendant plu rien autour d'elle. Les autre demandaient si il n'y avait vraiment à faire, elle leur répondait que rien de pouvait être fait, sur ce que le corps humain produisait lui-même. Niya restai muette mais pour d'autre raison, mais restait bizarrement calme.

La natté se leva et demanda les toilettes, la propriétaire des lieux les lui indiqua. Il se trouvait en face de l'entré, toujours la tête baissé elle suivi les instructions à la lettre et entra dans les dit toilettes.

Heero se leva un peu après elle prétextant une envie de prendre l'air. Il prit les clés de la moto et sorti de l'appart puis attendit en bas de l'escalier. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, avant de voir Trinyté descendre à son tour. Elle remarqua sa présence et l'observa quelque instant, puis fondit en larme, ne supportant plus le stresse quelle avait accumulé depuis la dernière mission.

Heero voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais, une force le repoussa violement contre les escaliers. Se rendant conte de se qui se passai autour d'elle, Trinyté se calma et se précipita vers le japonais, quelque peu secouer par le choc.

Ho non désolé Hee-chan, est-ce que sa va ?

T'en fais pas j'en ais vu pire. Dit-il en portant sa main à son visage pour essuyer une larme. Sa te tante une petite balade à moto. Ajoute-t-il en agitant les clés sous son nez.

Le bruit d'une moto lancé à toute allure retenti dans la petite rue. Juste avant leur départ dans l'appartement, l'arabe avait ressenti une vague de bien être émanent des deux adolescents absent. Sally qui n'avait rien suivit, à force de s'inquiétée pour son amie, se demanda justement pourquoi elle m'était si longtemps pour revenir. Elle se leva et alla frapper à la porte des toilettes, mais sous le premier coup la porte s'ouvrit.

Heu Trinyté tu s'ais il y a une lumière… En disant ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et laissait place au vide.

Sally pensa quelle avait s'installer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. En se tournant vers la porte, elle remarqua le trou laissé à la place ses chaussures. Le médecin se précipita dans le salon pour les informé de sa fuite, mais aucun ne réagir et affichèrent des sourires complice.

J'ai compris ils sont ensemble.

Quant elle s'est levé il a comprit ce quelle allait faire, alors il a pris les devant et l'a attendu en bas. Expliqua Quatre en posant une main sur son cœur.

En faite Trinyté nous a déjà fait le coup. Commença Trowa. Elle s'était sauvée avant de nous faire un aveu important pour elle, comme pour nous tu te souviens (2).

Oui en effet je comprends mieux.

Niya se décida à faire des aveux sur elle et sa sœur avent son retour.

* * *

(1) Petite soeur en japonais.

(2) Voir chapitre précédant.

Voila pour aujourd'hui je pence que pour le prochain chapitre je métrais autant de temps mais il sera surement plus petit.

Reviews please!!


End file.
